Choosing Destiny
by Krittle-v
Summary: Set the night after M's  victory over Titan & before the ending of the Movie. M's transition from being Megamind: incredibly handsome criminal genius & master of all villainy to… Megamind: incredibly handsome heroic genius & master of all good! Movieverse
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Dilemmas

**Choosing Destiny**

_Set the night after M's victory over Titan & before the ending of the Movie. M's transition from being Megamind: incredibly handsome criminal genius & master of all villainy to… Megamind: incredibly handsome heroic genuis & master of all good! Movie-verse_

_Disclosure: I do not own Megamind!_

**Chapter 1:** **Midnight Dilemmas**

He couldn't shake the thought out of his head. His father's voice repeating over and over. _You are destined for… _what, he didn't know.

It used to be Megamind was without a doubt sure that what followed this fateful declaration was a destiny of evil and villainy. Now, he wasn't so sure. The events of the day had changed everything. And when Megamind meant everything, it wasn't said frivolously. His whole life was dedicated to being evil, being completely and mercilessly bad. Day in day out devoting his unbounded intellect to devising mayhem on the citizens of Metro City. Now all that had to change, some how… he had to be… good? How ridiculous was that!

"I don't know how to be like him Minion!" Megamind scoffed slumping deep within his swivel chair. Evil lair had lost its comforting aura. Home was no longer home, a reminder of a life long career coming to an end.

"Like who boss?" Minion enquired in a soft yet curious voice, he assumed the answer, but decided it would be best to ask- indulge his master's need to woe.

"MetroMan." A depressing tone seeping through his voice. Megamind rested his large blue head against his hand in defeat. He really was without answers. Usually calculating answers to problems was his specialty, which made it considerably frustrating being in such a slump.

"Well maybe you could start a workout routine, get more protein in your diet…"

"Not physically Minion!" Megamind spat cutting Minion off mid sentence in an aggressive tone. He calmed his voice once he peered over and noticed Minion's distressed expression.

"I meant… being the hero."

"You did an excellent job today!" Minion replied in positive glee.

"Beginners luck."

Minion began to sag his gorilla body, it seemed the boss just wanted to be a downer tonight.

"Come on boss we should be celebrating! We defeated Titan today! And you won the hearts of the city… not to mention a certain reporter…" Minion leaned forward towards Megamind who couldn't help but exhibit a slight smile.

"You're right Minion." Although Megamind already had a full-on day, and was definitely not in the celebrating mood. It was astounding the amount of work involved for a hero after he defeats the villain. No wonder MetroMan wanted to retire so early! The media, the mayor, the enthusiastic citizens, the paperwork! Yes paperwork. It was nighttime before he was finally able to return to evil lair. Although what made the day bearable was Roxanne had been by his side the whole time, guiding him though the procedures, confirming the fact that there was no need to use his dehydration gun on anyone. But after the day was done, all he said he wanted to do is return to evil lair and come to grips with everything. Roxanne was gracious enough to give him his space. Now all he wanted to do was talk to her- she always had the answers.

He perked up, straightening his back in the executive chair. "Alright." He announced jumping to his feet. "Let's go!" Pointing his finger out at nothing in particular.

"Go where?" Minion asked puzzled by his master's sudden change of attitude.

"Roxanne's place! Code: to the invisible car Minion!"

"Yes sir!" Minion cheered not questioning his orders; he was just relieved his boss decided to snap out of his depressed mood.

Thankfully the weather decided to be generous tonight. No rain like the night before. Good because the streets were packed with cars. Seems people were more comfortable enjoying the night life when a villain wasn't running rampant through the streets. The invisible car, in all its cloaked glory, swerved furiously through the city traffic. As dangerous as it seemed, Megamind and Minion laughed with each sharp veer and turn of the wheel. The joy of cheap thrills.

The car screeched as it arrived outside Roxanne's apartment. Megamind breathed in deeply, anxiety building.

"Wait here Minion."

"I can't come?" Minion replied with a saddened expression.

"I just need a moment."

Minion turned the engine to the car off and gave his master a nod respecting his wishes. Megamind gave his lil Minion a compassionate smile. He truly was a fantastic fish he mused.

Megamind stepped out of the car looking over to the building's entry. A tall robust man stood guard at the door, and Megamind decided not to dehydrate the door man this time. Roxanne appeared to disapprove the last time he did that. It was amazing the man still kept his job after that experience. Now that was devotion and loyalty. This time he would just ask to come in.

Megamind approached the door, casually. Nothing abnormal. A few taps on the front door and the doorman turned his head eyeing the blue alien on the outside giving him a sheepish smile and wave. The man's eyes widened in fear and his body shook.

Without saying a word he flung to the door opening it wide for Megamind. Megamind just looked on in awe.

"Come right in sir!" Carlos exclaimed, his voice hiding the words in his head pleading _please don't dehydrate me! _But his distressed body language seemed to go straight over the blue alien's big bulb head.

"Gracias doorman." Megamind smiled and walked onto the lavish red carpet of the building. Maybe being a hero wasn't too bad. It had its perks! Remembering Roxanne's apartment number he pressed the button to the lift and waited. Carlos seemed to be shifting back and forth in the background, Megamind thought it curious but assumed it was just a strange twitch. After all, he was good now, nothing for a citizen to fear.

Standing outside Roxanne's door Megamind did a quick check of his watch. It was almost midnight. He didn't realise it was that late. Roxanne would definitely be sleeping, if not then her neighbors would be, and wouldn't appreciate such noise a doorbell would make at this hour. So he decided to knock silently.

He knocked and waited. But nothing. He tried again this time whispering "Roxanne." No answer.

Maybe she was in trouble. He needed to get inside! Pulling out his dehydration gun, he moved the dial to de - stroy. Aiming the gun at the keyhole he pulled the trigger gently releasing enough energy to fizzle and melt the lock. The doorknob now turned to open the door; unfortunately Roxanne's safety chain prevented his entry. Another quick flinch at his gun's trigger and the chain broke in two.

Roxanne's room was dark and silent. Megamind tip toed inside. If there was an evil plan afoot against Roxanne he wanted to retain the element of surprise. One thing was a miss though. All those papers that were in her room that afternoon hanging from the ceiling were gone. Megamind's recreated Titan schematics nowhere to be seen.

Peering around the dark space Megamind froze as he heard a rustle emanating from one of the room's. He crept over to its door, which was not fully closed, left slightly ajar. He slowly opened it revealing a large bed and… Roxanne. She was sleeping quietly under the sheets, window open and a breeze flowing through the room resting gently against her beautiful face. Megamind stood for a moment at the door eyeing the girl's beauty. She was perfect.

He walked over leisurely until he was standing at the side of the bed next to the love of his life. He hated to wake her, but he was already here and thought it would be odd if Roxanne awoke in the morning to see that her door has been shot with a laser gun.

Megamind hovered over Roxanne's face admiring her before whispering, "Roxanne..."

A scream erupted from the bed followed shortly by a fist. Megamind bellowed in pain as the unexpected hand struck him in the left eye.

"Argh!" He wailed in agony as he held his hands against the battered eye, spinning in a circle and flailing about. Roxanne sat up in fright, her eyes adjusting to examine the man inside her bedroom.

"You hit me!"

"What are you doing in my room!" She gushed still recovering from the shock.

"Ow! My eye!"

"How did you even get in here?"

Recovering from the assault Megamind opened his left eye turning his face towards the startled woman. A slight swell but nothing noticeable unless you knew he had been punched in the face.

"I thought something happened so I shot the door." He replied trying to justify himself.

"You shot my door?" Roxanne was now fully sat up, bed sheets still covering her legs. Megamind could see she was wearing pajamas, but unlike his evil patterned PJ's, she had on a silky top and cotton pants. He would definitely have to buy new sleepwear.

"Yes that is what I just said." Silence shifting between them for a moment. Megamind relaxed his body eyeing Roxanne. She was now completely composed and calm and exhaled as she patted the side of her bed for Megamind to sit. He obliged and took a seat on the soft mattress, Roxanne straighten her back against the headboard of the bed. The moon and city lights provided enough glow so she could see the blue complexion of his face.

"Now… not to sound rude, but what are you doing here at…" She turned to look at her bedside clock, "ten past midnight."

"I couldn't sleep." He sighed.

"So that's a reason for breaking and entering." Roxanne replied in a sarcastic tone.

Megamind smiled and turned his face towards her. "Well, being bad is my specialty." He joked. Roxanne let out a small laugh. Only Megamind could make criminal activity so humorous.

"Very funny. So why can't you sleep?" Megamind's smile widened. Roxanne was always so understanding. He remembered how good a listener she was when he was Bernard and revealed his most guarded secret to her. Well, it wasn't a secret per se since all the other shh-ool kids knew that no one liked Megamind, but it was a secret that it actually upset him.

"Tell me how I can be good." Megamind answered and Roxanne just looked at him with a bewildered gaze. _Huh? _

_Author's Note_

_After watching Megamind like… 10 times, I've decided I love this movie so much I have to write my own version of it. I intend to keep it PG and light hearted like the movie… hopefully achieving some funny jokes along the way. Hope it's off to a good start!_


	2. Chapter 2: Shifting Tactics

_Due to popular demand, and all you awesome readers reviewing and adding this story to your favorites (thank you thank you) here is the next chapter! Enjoy._

**Chapter 2: Shifting Tactics**

Roxanne could not stop giggling. She was gone. It was a laughing fit. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't control herself. Even as Megamind glared evilly at her, the chuckles kept coming.

"What is so funny?" Megamind asked through his glare raising his leather gloved hands and lifting his shoulders in confusion.

Roxanne composed herself leaning forward towards his angry blue face. "You break into my place to ask me that? Really…"squinting her right eye giving Megamind a cynical look.

Megamind sighed and looked away from the giggling woman. Starring blankly outside the window he reflected, "I've been the bad boy my whole life…" Roxanne composed herself, realising, Megamind was actually being serious.

"…and I was good at it!" He turned a gleaming face to Roxanne. "I was fantastically evil!" Roxanne cringed wanting to interrupt but she bit her tongue. _Good at it?_

"I was the sliced bread of evil." Another bite of her tongue as Megamind clenched his hands in overacting, changing suddenly back into a slump.

"But now… I feel lost." Megamind's eyebrows fell over his eyes, a disheartened expression spreading across his face.

Roxanne fumbled to find the words to help Megamind's dilemma, "Well… " She began thoughts fluttering about, "… you defeated Titan."

"One villain taking out its rival. Hardly worthy of heroic recognition."

"But it felt nice to win for once right?" Roxanne let a smile spread across her face and Megamind couldn't help but catch the infectious positive attitude.

"It definitely did."

"Well, maybe you never won as a villain because you were always meant to be a hero." She posed resting a hand against Megamind's knee.

"Like… destiny?" The word made Megamind raise his eyebrows in wonder. _Destiny_.

"And hey… just because you're not the villain…" Roxanne began drawing Megamind's undivided attention "…doesn't mean anything needs to change. You just need to redirect your schemes to stop criminals instead of using them to be the criminal."

_She was right! _Megamind cheered inside his head. Nothing needed to change. He had used a brilliantly executed plan to take down Titan. And if anyone else dare challenge the might of Megamind, he would execute another brilliant plan against them. It was simply a change of direction

"Ohh ho ho!" Megamind joyed bouncing on the bed grabbing Roxanne's hands in glee. A smile spread across both of their faces, and Roxanne had deja vu of that inspiring curator she first began to notice at the MetroMan Museum. She remembered that until that night, she never really took note of Bernard before. In fact, she didn't even make the effort to remember his name. But that night, he was somehow different- which now looking back made sense because it was Megamind in disguise. But if it wasn't for the disguise, she wondered, would she had given Megamind the time of day. Probably not. How ironic that sometimes a wrong can become a right.

"I can be bad… for good!" Megamind declared pointing his index finger to the ceiling.

"You're going to be bad for good?" Roxanne repeated removing the pause and emphasis between 'bad' and 'for good' the words suddenly taking on a whole different meaning.

"No no. Not like that… bad… for good. Use my badness for good!"

"Well that's one way of looking at it." Roxanne replied with a sheepish expression. It always surprised her how quickly Megamind changed his moods. Completely dispirited one moment to jumping like a school girl the next. Just can't keep the guy down. It was refreshing to say the least.

"Thank you Roxanne!" Megamind sparked leaping to his feet. Hopping over to her bedroom window he stared outside at the illuminated lights of the city.

"Not to fear citizens of Metrocity…" Megamind proclaimed mispronouncing the name once more, his gaze spanning across the buildings, ignoring the confounded woman behind him, "… your new, cooler, defender will protect your city in style!"

_Ok then... _Roxanne whispered beneath her breath.

"Can I go to sleep now?" She interrupted. Megamind turned to her, feeling quite impolite.

"Oh yes, my apologies. Sleep I'll just see myself out." He turned heading out of the bedroom.

"Wait!" Roxanne yelled back.

"What?"

"Forgetting something?" A cheeky smirk creeping onto her face.

"Oh right." Megamind brought his watch up to his face. "Brainbots bring a new door to Roxanne's apartment." Roxanne sighed looking up at Megamind who was giving Roxanne an encouraging thumbs up.

Running her hands through her hair and rolling her eyes she moved her legs from underneath the covers bringing herself to her feet. Megamind starred blankly as Roxanne walked towards him stopping right in front of him.

Bringing her arms upon his shoulders and leaning forward she whispered, "You forgot this…" placing her warm lips upon his for a tender kiss. Megamind couldn't help but close his eyes completely enthralled in the passion.

As Roxanne pulled her lips back, keeping her arms around him, Megamind stuttered, "Well, yes… thank you for… um… reminding me." Roxanne let out a chuckle and returned to her bed.

"Good night Megamind."

"Good night Roxanne." As he saw himself out.

The walk back to the car felt a lot more invigorating than the walk from the car. Visiting Roxanne was the best idea he had all night. He couldn't even remember what had been depressing him only moments ago.

Passing a strangely stiffen and off put Carlos and returning to the car Megamind masked that enormous smile that had been plastered on his face as he left Roxanne's apartment. As he leaned down breezing his hand across the invisible car searching for the door handle he could hear a musical sound emanating from the vehicle.

Slowly opening the door the music could now be clearly heard,

_Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over  
Think it over_

I've tried so hard, hard to be patient  
Hoping you'd stop this infatuation….

In fact, the noise had been emanating from the radio and… Minion! The fish had his eyes closed and was mouthing the words, the monkey suit swaying to the tune.

"Minion?" Megamind scoffed.

"Arrrrrghh!" Minion wailed in an all too feminine scream. "Oh sir…" he stuttered… "I was just channel surfing." Quickly pressing the radio switches until he found another category of music,

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

Megamind gave the fish a side smile as he sat into the passenger seat.

"Where to sir?" Minion asked.

"Back to evil… I mean… back to our lair Minion."

SONGS 

Stop in the name of love - - diana ross

Paint it black - - rolling stones


	3. Chapter 3: Old Habits Die Hard

Author's note:

_Hi everyone! This update is only like 8 or 9 hours after my last one! I thought about this sequence as I was trying to go to sleep and woke up extra early to put pen to paper, or keyboard to computer screen. Enjoy… and thanks to all for their favorites and reviews xxx. _

**Chapter 3: Old Habits Die Hard**

"You seem happier sir." Minion noticed as the invisible car swerved and drifted down the streets of the city. It was almost 3am now, and unfortunately most of the nightlife traffic had disappeared. Pity, the pair loved to car dodge.

"I have come to a realisation Minion…" Megamind declared dramatically leaning forward holding his hands out towards the windshield, "…an epiphany if you will."

Minion listened intently, his eyes still focused on the road. "I…" Megamind began but his eyes caught something running across the road, "Stop!" he screamed. A shocked Minion planted his foot on the brakes bringing the car to a screeching stop.

"What what!" Minion yelled back at Megamind who had a gaping smile and wide-eyed raised eyebrow smile on his face, both hands gripping the dashboard in utter glee and delight.

"Look Minion." Megamind pointed as Minion redirected his eyes. A man, or woman, hard to tell since the person was wearing black clothes and a balaclava, was dashing across the road into a nearby alley gripping a brown bag in his… or her… hand.

"Our first criminal!" Megamind cheered opening the car door and giving chase.

"Wait for me." Minion called after Megamind taking a moment to move the invisible car to a nearby curb and memorizing the clothing store it was parked next to. Minion never misplaced the invisible car.

Running, but with a slight skip in his step, Megamind veered around the corner into the alley to see the suspicious black clothed person digging through the brown bag, almost counting what was inside.

"You there!" Megamind yelled shocking the man. It was definitely a man he analysed. The man's blank starring eyes the only visible skin around all the black clothes, shoes and gloves.

Reaching for his dehydration gun and setting it to _De- Bilitate Megamind ordered, "Put 'em up!" sounding ridiculously too much like a cowboy. But unexpectedly the criminal just laughed._

___Why is everyone laughing at me tonight? __Megamind mused awkwardly in his head. _

Megamind held his gun higher giving the criminal a more dramatic intense glare. A stereotypical hero pose with the wind blowing his cape just perfectly.

The man recovered from his laugh taking in a breath. "Oh, you're serious!" He scorned.

"Yes, and you're seriously going to jail." Megamind replied in an attempt to replicate something MetroMan would have said in this situation. In fact, he recalled being told those exact words.

"You are arresting me? You! Megamind…" the criminal scoffed, "… the supervillian of Metro City!"

"Not any more." Megamind replied walking closer to the criminal in an attempt to apprehend him.

The man stood still eyeing the blue alien in disgust, but strangely his head suddenly twisted upward, his ears focusing on something that Megamind seemed to dismiss as he held his gun in concentration. At that moment Minion ran around the corner to see his boss approaching the criminal, oblivious to the noise that was steadily approaching.

"Sir…" Minion called out but Megamind did not flinch.

The man laughed, "You think you are the hero now!" And with that he tossed the brown bag towards Megamind. Reacting quickly he caught the bag as it hurled towards him. The criminal turned and ran and Megamind called out to him to stop, or he would shoot, but before he could let off a shot at the escaping criminal he heard several guns click behind him followed by a demand of, "Freeze!"

Megamind turned to see two police cars, each with two police officers behind them, guns drawn and aimed at Megamind. Minion was nowhere to be seen.

Megamind stared blankly at the police, then moving his eyes and realising what was in both of his hands. A suspicious looking brown bag in the left, and his dehydration gun in the right.

"Oh!" He wailed, "No… no" dropping the bag to the ground and returning his gun to its holster attached to his right hip. "It wasn't me, it was him!" He bellowed pointing down the alley, nothing but darkness.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Megamind sighed. Normally this would be the perfect time to call in some brainbots to distract the police while he escaped, but Megamind kept repeating _bad… for good _in his head to try and think of a plan to get himself out of this situation. Nothing came to mind so he simply raised his hands into the air.

Megamind was hand cuffed and walked over to the back of one of the police cars. His body deflated in disappointment. As the police officers lowered Megamind into the back seat shutting the door behind him he heard a voice emanating from his watch.

"Sir, hold onto something." This was not good, whatever Minion was planning could not end well.

Suddenly an unseen force slammed into the back of the police car throwing Megamind into the cage wire separately the front and back seats. "Ow!" He wailed in pain as his large blue head bounced off the metal. Without much time to recover Megamind heard a screech of tires next to the car. The passenger door was quickly yanked off its hinges and a large metal hand reached through grabbing his arm and pulling him into… the invisible car.

Composing himself Megamind looked out to see two of the officers recovering on the ground near a smashed up police car that looked to be impacted from the back and two other officers who were in the midst of jumping out of their untouched vehicle only metres away.

Quickly reaching over and closing the passenger door to the invisible car Minion put pedal to the metal burning rubber as he sped away. Megamind watched as the police drew their guns pointing them aimlessly outward not knowing where to shoot.

Once in the clear Minion reached over to his boss breaking the hand cuff chain. Megamind immediately rubbed his throbbing head and turned to Minion with a discouraged expression, "Well, that could have gone better."


	4. Chapter 4: Memorable Dreams

**Chapter 3: Memorable Dreams**

Roxanne curled back into her bed, a devious smile on her face, but as much as she did want to spend more time with Megamind she was physically and emotionally exhausted. The days' events really took it out of her and she found herself drifting into the darkness of unconscious sleep as she listened to Megamind's footsteps fade into the distance of her apartment.

She wouldn't remember it in the morning. Most people don't. But that night she relived a memory, one that changed her entire life. It was the first day she met Megamind. Well, sort of.

Metro City was in a fluster of excitement. Crowds of people flocked the nighttime streets all headed for one destination. The Metro City Arena. Tonight marked an important night in Metro City history. They had actually attained a rock band to play in their district. And not just any rock band- the rock band! AC-U2 Linkin Roses.

It was a landmark event for the Metroians. Mostly because bands, or any international figures for that matter, steered clear of the city for safety purposes. It wasn't a guarded secret that the city was terrorized by a supervillian. But tonight was different because police had swept the streets and been on high alert for days with the bands' arrival and everything appeared to have been going ahead without a snitch. Yeah, appeared.

Low beneath the arena's ground floors Megamind and Minion erupted in evil laughter, "Mwahaha!" they cackled as Megamind placed the final power cord in place. Sparks scattered all around them, electricity running all around the walls where cords and machines hung in a disordered cluster.

Megamind turned to Minion, his eyebrows arched downward in an evil glare. Clenching his fist towards his evil partner in a dramatic pose he announced, "Tonight we will have our revenge on this city Minion, and its hero Metro Man!"

Panning up through the floor boards the citizens of Metro City, each gripping an entry ticket in their hand, flocked into the arena and took their seats in anticipation of the concert.

Outside a nervous reporter gripped her microphone. Butterflies were fluttering around inside her stomach and the taste of tension was crawling into her throat. It was her second news spot for channel 8 since she finally landed the job for Metro City's most watched news program, and she was extremely nervous.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes and composing herself, her new camera man, Hal Stewart, began counting down with his fingers… three… two… one.

"Good evening citizens of Metro City. This is Roxanne Ritchie reporting live from the city's arena for the first and only performing night of AC-U2 Linkin Roses, one of the world's most renowned rock bands."

Giving the viewing audience a charming smile she continued, "Tonight will be a night of spectacular entertainment as the band opens with their number one hit…" As Roxanne detailed the night's amusement for her viewers the crowds finally dissipated into the arena. The night seemed eerily calm outside, but inside, people were overwhelmed with enthusiasm as the start of the much anticipated concert was only moments away.

The square stage was setup at the end of two levels of inclined seating in a shape of a circular horse shoe. A large projector screen covered the back wall behind the stage, promising to be an eye spectacle during the band's performance.

The lights began to dim and the patrons erupted in cheers and applaud, the darkness implying the band was about to begin. On stage a group of five people walked upon the stage, an explosion of cheers hailing them as they strolled towards their instruments. The lead singer approached his microphone, took in a deep breath and… nothing. He tapped the microphone several times, looked at the power button and nothing seemed out of place. Technical crews rushed around the stage in a fluster and by now the crowd began to suspect something wasn't right.

The projector screen began to flicker and the entire arena gasped as a blue face shot into focus. Megamind.

"Mwahahaha!" He laughed, the band members taking a step back from the screen almost falling off the podium to the ground floor below.

"Oh am I interrupting something? I am so sorry. I guess my VIP ticket got lost in the mail!" Megamind's projection glared starring down at the frightened musicians. Suddenly the stage erupted in blasts of flames that shot upward from holes around the floors. The band members and a multitude of the audience took flight fleeing the arena.

Megamind's face remained on the screen through the terrified screams, "What? No band. Well we all came here tonight for a show…" suddenly the floor boards of the stage began to tremble and in a swift burst snapped in two and a lower level raised itself above, Megamind and Minion and an array of controls standing on top.

"… and I'd hate to dissapoint!" Megamind proclaimed pressing several of the red and blue illuminated buttons. Lasers and electricity burst around the entire arena, explosions erupting all around. The entire audience began to run in a flurry of panic, all pushing for the exits and screaming bloody murder.

Outside Roxanne was just wrapping up her report when she heard a loud explosion inside the arena. She swiftly turned to see crowds of screaming people running from the stadium almost knocking her over as they ran.

Turning to Hal, who had an alarmed expression his face, she yelled "Hal! Come on!" turning and running towards the arena dodging the oncoming people.

"Roxanne! What are you doing?" Hal called out taking chase.

"We have to film this! Come on!" She screamed back as she ran up the steps to the entry pushing through the crowd.

Megamind looked around the vacant arena admiring his work. "Well Minion, I think we put on a pretty good show." He snickered with an evil smirk.

"A house clearing show sir." Minion joked back.

Megamind and Minion waited in anticipation. Megamind double checked all his instruments and controls, all informed back operational, fully functional and ready for initiation.

The evil duo were so preoccupied with their evil contraptions that they were yet to notice a reporter and her camera man sneaking on the second floor seating level leaning their camera over the rail.

"Are you getting this?" Roxanne whispered.

"Yes." Hal mumbled back.

Roxanne moved into the shot, brushed back her hair, brought her microphone to her mouth and began a whispered report, "Citizens of Metro City, I am inside the arena where Megamind has sabotaged tonight's performance of AC-U2 Linkin Roses and…" Her report cut short as a loud smash erupted overhead. Veering the camera shot up Hal brought into frame a flying man laced in white, Roxanne's relieved voice carrying over the filming… "Metro Man."

"Megamind!" Metro Man yelled down at the blue alien who was peering up at him with a gaping smile.

"Metro Man!" He replied enthusiastically, "Come to see my performance."

Beginning his decent towards the stage Metro Man retorted, "The only place you will be performing in is prison!"

"Oh but I think you'll find my new act… shocking!" Megamind snickered pulling down a large leaver on his control station. Instantly several cylinder poles shot out from under the stage and the floors lit up in a circuitry of electricity. The poles collected the electricity that ran around the floors shooting concentrated shots upward towards Metro Man. Dodging the oncoming blasts Metro Man weaved in between the shots as they landed around the arena behind him. The arena's high raised roof began to crack and crumble, cement chips falling to the ground below.

Roxanne kept her head down during the confrontation not noticing the roof above her quaking. Hal looked up to see the roof threatening to cave in and leaped from the edge of the rail up to the foyer. He turned to notice Roxanne wasn't behind him. Screaming as loud as he could he bellowed, "Roxanne!" But the roofing above him gave way blocking the entry into the seating section. Hal turned and ran for the exit, a tear sliding down his face.

Roxanne was trapped behind a wall of rubble. She spent too long watching Megamind's and Metro Man's battle. She gasped looking up to see a huge chunk of cement giving way. Frozen in fear all she could do was scream.

Megamind and Metro Man shifted their eyes to the second level seating where a terrified woman was screaming for her life. Megamind had his fingers hovering over the control panel, the monitor indicating that his electricity canons were aimed and had Metro Man locked in.

Metro Man reacted taking his concentration way from Megamind's electrical canons and soaring towards the screaming woman.

The cement roof above Roxanne broke away and began its swift decent.

Megamind looked at his monitor, the screen blinking the red word 'locked' continuously. Minion called out from behind Megamind, "Fire sir!"

Megamind looked up to see Metro Man flying at a tremendous speed towards the woman whose life was about to be crushed by the falling mass. Hesitating, he curled his finger back away from the button and watched as Metro Man dived for the woman, scooping her up and carrying her out of the way as the roof collided with the second level demolishing all in its path as it crashed into the floor sending tremors up to the stage.

Megamind turned to his faithful Minion, "The machine overloaded! Come on lets get out of here."

The two ran for their underground secret exit, the arena crumbling to pieces around them, as Metro Man, with Roxanne in hand, flew up through the hole in the roof into the sky.

_Author's notes_

_Hi everyone. Ok firstly, yeah AC-U2 Linkin Roses is a massed up band I invented. It is pretty much ACDC, U2, Linkin Park and Guns n Roses. They are my favorite bands. Did anyone actually get all that when they actually read the chapter? If yes, high five to your awesomeness. _

_Also, thank you thank you to the favorites and reviewers. You give me the drive to rush home from work and update. Also, I loved this chapter. It may sound bias but when I was imagining this sequence it made me awww. Love Megamind! He is like an evil Twinkie. So mushy on the inside!_


	5. Chapter 5: Set Us Free

**Chapter 5: Set Us Free**

"Alright yes… yes… I admit it! Are you happy now?"

"Greatly." Minion said through a shrill smirk. Megamind couldn't take it anymore, if he heard the fish say _I told you so _in one more rephrased version he was going to crack it.

"So what do we do now?" Minion asked whilst still focusing on the road before him. It was almost 4am and the streets were deserted so he decided there was no need to cloak the invisible car for now. Might as well save petrol. It was better for the environment too! Needless to say Minion was a greenie. He always made sure he washed the invisible car on the grass so the chemicals did not go down the street drains and out to the ocean. Little guess why Minion worried about ocean life.

"Quiet Minion." Megamind replied curtly, "I need to think." Minion didn't take offence because as he peered over he saw Megamind pressing both hands against his big blue scalp, a vein penetrating in his forehead in deep contemplation.

"Alright." Megamind finally said with curious enthusiasm as he directed his full attention to his driver. "Minion you make an anonymous phone call to the police saying that you have seen a gang of misfits posing as Megamind running rampant in the streets." Minion rolled his fish eyes but allowed Megamind to finish. "Then we dress the brainbots as a gang of yours truly…" holding his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion, "… and when the police are overwhelmed I swoop in take out the bots and save the day, all the while ridding myself of my former indiscretion tonight."

Finishing Megamind looked over to Minion for recognition of his brilliant plan, his wide-eyed expression gleaming in anticipation. Minion was apprehensive but needed to be frank, "Well, sir… that would be a good idea if you were still bad… but aren't you now… good."

"Exactly Minion! Bad for good. Just like Roxanne suggested."

"Um, I don't think that's what Miss Ritchi meant."

"Of course it is you silly fish," slightly patronizing and egotistical, "putting my bad skills to a good cause. Two bads make a good. It's a double negative."

"It's two wrong don't make a right."

"Well it's a good thing then we are being bad not wrong."

"But lying is wrong!"

Megamind was not going to let this go, "Lying is only wrong if not used for a good cause."

"So when you posed as Bernard and lied to Roxanne, was that for a 'good' [_emphasis_] cause?"

Ouch. That one stung. And Minion was already despising his own words as soon as they left his mouth. He could see his lashing had struck Megamind emotionally, his face crumpling in anguish.

"Sir, I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Stop the car." Megamind ordered in a cold voice. Minion obeyed bringing the car to a slow halt along the curb of the city street.

"Sir please don't, I…" Minion pleaded, his eyes wide and teary, as Megamind reached for the door handle.

"I just need some time alone to think." Megamind did not look Minion in the face as he stepped out of the invisible car and walked silently down the street. Although he wouldn't see it, Minion waited at that spot for 25 minutes in the hopes his boss would return and accept his apology before he headed back to the lair.

Megamind scuffed his feet along the sidewalk, not angry at Minion, not at all. It wasn't what _Minion _had said that upset him, it was _what _Minion had said. That _what_ being the truth. He had lied to Roxanne, and really hurt her in the process. And now he was willing to do that charade all again for his own selfish reasons.

"Who am I kidding?" He whispered in despair. "I'll never be a hero." Finding a sidewalk bench Megamind plunked his body down on the hard wood burying his face in his hands. How did Metro Man pull this off? How the hell did he stay out of trouble considering he used to crash, burn, smash and throw city property- from anything like a car to an entire fruit stand (Now that was a fun fight!). Granted most of the damage was to stop his evil plans, but still.

"Aw sonny you look terrible." A fragile voice spoke to him and Megamind leapt into the air in fright.

"Who… what…" He fumbled frantically waving his arms until his eyes focused and he noticed an elderly lady standing in front of him. He didn't even hear the lady, or her cane, approaching. Dam ninja grannies.

"I'm sorry son I didn't mean to startle you." She said adjusting her oversized black framed spectacles.

"Oh…" Megamind said clearing his throat from the frightened shrill to a deeper more masculine tone. "That's alright. I wasn't startled. Just stretching." Initiating a stretch pose elongating his arms and legs.

The old lady looked at him with a squinted eye. But did not question his excuse. She simply brushed down the seat next to Megamind on the bench and cautiously sat down. She was wearing a lovely red flower dress considering the odd time of the day.

"So are you going to let me know what's bothering you?" She asked. Megamind just looked at her in bewilderment mouth ajar.

"Well?" She repeated giving him a diamond sparkle eyes stare.

"I… um… well…" rubbing the back of his neck, "I lie a lot and people don't trust me. But I want them to trust me but I don't know what to do."

"Oh son," she said with a smile, "That's easy." Megamind's eyes widened and body sprung up in suspense to the old woman's wisdom. "Just tell the truth."

Her answer made his shoulders and body instantly revert back to its slump, "But I can't."

"Of cause you can." She said in a perky voice, "Lying is a choice. Telling the truth is a choice. You just gotta make the choice. Sure lying is a lot easier than telling the truth… but nothing worthwhile in this life comes easy."

Megamind kept his eyesight to the ground, "I guess you are right."

"Of cause I am right!" She replied.

Well, he had his answer. Being good, telling the truth, being the hero… it was a tough road. But one he had to walk if he wanted, as the old lady said, things in life _worthwhile_, repeating that word in his head made him recall Roxanne kissing him only a few hours ago. If anything, he had to do it for her.

"Thanks for…" Megamind began lifting his sight to the old lady sitting next to him… only… the seat was empty. He flicked his head left and right, and behind… no one in sight. The night breeze blew softly and a stray newspaper page drifted down the deserted street. Ok, now this was mega creepy.

..

..

_Hi guys! Finally an update. Please let me know what you think of this one, it is not the perky Megz we are used to but I promise he shall return, just wanted to put in some deep and meaningful in this one. Also, who does everyone think is this mysterious old lady… lol… all shall be revealed!_


	6. Chapter 6: Face the Music

**Chapter 6: Face the Music**

When Megamind first heard the Mayor declare those words he was stunned into complete silence. Not a normal trait for the super intelligent alien, in fact the only other time he was confounded into muteness was when he thought he had killed Metro Man. But when Megamind heard the words _full pardon _all he could do was stare at the Mayor slacked jawed and wordless. Naturally, the first thing Megamind asked was, _What do you mean by 'ful'l? _In which case the Mayor proceeded to explain that Megamind's criminal record was now wiped clean due to his heroic and valiant acts to save the city. Needless to say, the blue hero was shocked but cheerful- which was obvious when he began skipping down the streets once he was excused from the town hall.

All that seemed frivolous now considering he was on his way to the police station to try and explain why Minion felt the need to demolish a police vehicle and assault two officers. Things couldn't be better. It wasn't his fault, but of course who would believe him? He was a _hypothetical_ recently reformed super villain. Now he was spotted red handed with stolen property and what is his counter argument to the police… _trust me. _Excellent idea…except that he had spent his whole life giving the city reasons to distrust and fear him. Yeap, he was so screwed.

The entry leading to the police station was like a walk of shame. The lights glowing downward accusingly, the bright word _police _on the wall emphasizing the disgrace as you approached. Unlike his last confession, Megamind decided instead of going straight to the prison (an obvious admission of guilt) maybe going to the police station was a better tactic.

Surprisingly as he walked through the sliding doors and into the waiting room he wasn't greeted with a small army of officers tackling him to the ground. No alarm bells either. It was awkwardly out of the ordinary for him.

"Good morning Megamind." A perky voice spoke to him from behind the counter. He quickly checked his watch. She was right! It was 6am. Time flies when your feel mel-lock-any.

"Um good morning lady behind the counter."

The woman laughed, "The name is Sandra, and I assume you are here to give your statement?"

"Statement?" Curious singular raised eyebrow expression spreading across his face.

"Yes. The Commissioner has been expecting you."

Then as if summoned by the mere mention of his own rank a man in a rigorously ironed and groomed police uniform walked confidently in shiny polished boots out from the side door of the waiting room.

"Megamind, happy you could join us." He had a deep voice; it suited because the man was enormous. It was slightly intimidating as he stood before Megamind, broad shoulders, hands behind his back as he looked down at the skinny leathered blue man. Megamind hadn't as yet had the opportunity to change into something less… super villain.

"You have been expecting me?" Megamind replied in a masquerade deep voice, an attempt at preserving his masculinity.

"Well we tried contacting you but then we realised we actually don't have a contact number to call you. This will need to be rectified before you leave…" The Commissioner didn't sound like that last statement was a request, more like an order, and Megamind wondered if he should request a spotlight in the sky displaying a big M across _Metrosity._ His imagination abruptly interrupted by the Commissioner's ongoing dialogue, "But after Minion provided us with a confession we assumed you wouldn't be far behind."

Megamind jerked, his undivided attention being completely directed at the Commissioner. "Minion? My Minion!" he shrieked.

"You are surprised by this?"

Megamind just shook his head in bewilderment. He didn't see this one coming.

"Is he here?" He asked.

"Yes. He is in a holding cell until we hear from the DPP whether to press charges."

"Press charges?" Another shriek, "Can I see him."

The Commissioner straightened his stance giving Megamind a glare, "As long as you give your word you won't try a break out."

"Promise." Megamind answered sneakily crossing his fingers behind his back. He didn't know what he might have to do so he thought it best to keep his options open.

Walking through the corridors to the cells Megamind was impressed with how nice the prison cells in the police station were. Of course he had no complaints about his special room when he spent time in the city prison, but that was because he was a super villain, the other inmates were not so lucky with their quarters. But the standard cells here were quite nice. A bed, sanitary facilities and even a television. Not five stars, but still, comfortable.

Following the Commissioner's lead the two approached the bars of a cell which housed a hairy detainee with a fish container on its shoulders. "Minion!" Megamind yelled grasping the bars of his best friend's cell. Minion shot up in excitement and glee as he looked across to who had called his name.

"Oh sir! I am so happy to see you." It was then Megamind remembered the last time Minion saw him he was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Are you still mad?" Minion pouted his lower lip staring out from under his eyebrows.

"I never was you fabulous fish." His reply made Minion spread a huge smile across his face. "Now please explain what you are doing here."

"Well, it was me who hit the police car, and those police officers, it is I who should face the consequences."

"But you only did it because you thought I needed saving."

"Yes, and I explained that to the Commissioner. In fact I explained the whole story."

Megamind was slightly startled when the Commissioner began speaking from behind him, his emotional reunion with Minion made it slip his mind that the officer was still there.

"Fortunately we were able to attain street surveillance footage which shows you attempting to apprehend the real criminal."

Well, that was a relief.

"How long until we know whether the Department of Public Prosecutions will press charges?" Megamind asked the Commissioner, his fingers still grasping the bars as if holding them displayed his enduring loyalty to his Minion. Megamind was very familiar with the DPP, the officials responsible for many… actually all… of his convictions.

"Should only be a few hours."

Megamind looked back at Minion who was giving his boss a reassuring stare, "It's ok sir. You should go home and rest. I'll be fine here."

"No." Megamind stated defiantly redirecting his sight to the Commissioner.

"Commissioner, I request that I be placed in the cell with Minion until the DPP make their decision."

"Hmph." The Commissioner spat considering Megamind's request. With a smirk he finally responded, "Well, since you'd blast your way in if I refuse, I believe I will acquiesce to your request this one time."

Minion gave Megamind a gleaming smile which Megamind instantly returned.

The sun was now rising across the city, the streets illuminating under its rays. A phone rings in an unknown high-rise apartment across town in a room that resembles an extravagant corporate office.

The room is littered with expensive art and artifacts. A red wood mahogany desk sits in the middle, the back of an executive chair slightly showing the top of someone's black hair. A hand reaches for the phone from inside the large chair.

"Speak." The mysterious stranger answers in a cold chilling voice. A stuttering caller responds on the other end in a panicked fast pace, "Ma'am, our inside informant has discovered that the alien's sidekick has confessed to the police attacks."

"What!" Her venomous tone rips through the phone, "And what of Megamind?"

"The police are not… _gulp… _pressing charges."

"Gar!" She screams as she slams the phone back onto its handle, almost cracking the base upon impact.


	7. Chapter 7: No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter 7: No Rest for the Wicked**

After she fell into a deep sleep, that kind of sleep that always follows when you have been unexpectedly awaken in the early hours of the morning, Roxanne assumed her next awakening would be by the noise of persistent beeping from her bedside alarm clock. Instead Roxanne's morning would begin with an abrupt scare from her sleep from the loud ringing of her mobile phone. She was starting to realise in her upside down world nothing should be assumed.

Needless to say the news she received was not what she was expecting the morning after Megamind decided to break into her apartment for a vent session. But regardless of how she felt about the news, she was still grateful for her position as a reporter. The reliability of the informants that kept the media in the loop (for a commission of course) meant she was always on top of any news that was worth the ear of any listener in Metro City.

"Morning boys." An officer teased as he walked into view outside Megamind and Minion's cell. Both were sitting with their hands resting on their knees, seated on the thin mattress of the prison bed. Megamind was now rethinking his opinion of the prison as 'comfortable' as he straightened his stiff sore back to face the officer.

Megamind's eyes focused on the young mans name badge, the black letters on the golden brooch reading 'Jason.' Megamind could tell the officer was new, his rugged brown hair and youthful face was a clear give away.

"Straighten up you two you have a visitor." And not two seconds had Jason spoke those words Roxanne walked from the corridor into view. Both inmates shot up in surprise, Megamind slightly more than Minion. And although his complexion was a bright blue, Roxanne swore she saw Megamind blushing.

"Well aren't you two a sight." She said in a giggle.

"Roxanne!" Megamind spat leaping to the prison bars, "I can explain everything."

"Oh please do." She said somewhat condescending and thinking to herself _this should be good. _

"We were only trying to apprehend a criminal." Widening his captivating big green eyes in sincerity.

"So how did that work out for you?" She smirked.

"Honestly…" He smiled, "Not my best work." Seeing Roxanne smirking with that cheeky smile she wore so perfectly, Megamind felt relaxed to make light of his situation. It was obvious Roxanne was not angry or disappointed with him. A relief, since he didn't really care what anyone else thought about him, all he cared was what she thought.

"Hmm, I can see that." Roxanne's persistent taunting was relentless. Exhaling a deep breath she turned to Jason who had stayed to watch the exchange, "Ok I'm done." Megamind's smile disappeared in worried confusion, _done? she is done with me?_ he fretted in his head.

To Megamind's surprise Jason reached for a clustered set of keys on his belt, jingling them all the way to the lock on the cell. "Alright Minion you are free to go."

"What!" Megamind cried, "Yeay!" Minion cheered leaping to his feet in a joyous bound.

Turning his sights back to Roxanne Megamind stammered, "You… you knew." Obvious by her smile.

"I arrived just as they were about to release him. Jason here was kind enough to give me a few minutes first." She said mockingly placing a hand on Jason's shoulder who had the same wicked expression as his female counterpart.

Opening the door and allowing Megamind to slip out, closely followed by Minion of course, Megamind mused over how it never got old just how good freedom tasted after being locked in a cell. But it was short lived because his undivided attention was now refocused on his manipulative visitor.

Megamind slowly paced towards Roxanne, his eyes meeting hers, until she was in hearing range of his whispering words, "You sly seductress."

"You flatter me with your words kind sir." She teased turning to leave the cell block corridor. Megamind couldn't help but just grin, she definitely got him good.

Stepping outside Megamind and Minion squinted from the blazing sun overhead, the dark glooms of the prison cells leaving them unprepared for the brightness of the morning.

"Hey guys I got to head off to work. Are you two alright for a ride?" Roxanne asked feathering her hand over Megamind's shoulder. Megamind was so distracted by the sensation of Roxanne randomly touching him he didn't even realise that she was looking at him for a response. It felt so overwhelming good that someone felt so comfortable with you that they would have the courage to touch you affectionately. He was used to being punched, but this… this was completely different and… pleasant.

It didn't take long for Minion to realise Megamind was off in his thoughts. "Oh we will be fine Ms Ritchi." He answered slapping Megamind on the back, a bit too hard as the impact made him jerk forward in shock. "I parked the car just around the corner."

"Yeap just around the corner." Megamind spat recovering from the slap.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"I'd like that." Megamind replied. Roxanne gave him a warm smile before walking down the steps towards the news van parked a few car spaces down the road. Minion sighed as he moved in front of Megamind walking in the opposite direction. "What?" He yelled in confusion chasing after his ape suit friend.

Not soon after Megamind and Minion saw the news van disappear around the corner, a black limousine screeched beside them giving Megamind such a fright that he leapt backwards into Minion with a yelp.

Smoke from the rubber of the tires drifted across the shiny exterior of the limo, and the tinted window of the back seat lowered revealing a man in a suit sitting inside.

Masked by black sunglasses he spoke in a deep commanding voice to Minion and Megamind who were staring in a daze, "Get in."

"Yeah I don't think so." Minion replied cynically. The man turned his head towards Megamind. Crossing his arms and giving the man a mocking look he agreed, "Well, if you opened with free candy I might have been tempted, but unfortunately for you I'll also have to say no."

Both Megamind and Minion turned resuming their walk down the footpath to their car, but they stopped dead cold as they heard a distinctive metallic click ring from behind them.

Frozen still they heard the man utter, "Trust me, you want to get in."

In a swift move Megamind spun around to face the assailant, his cape breezing through the air and his hand wisping up his dehydration gun from his belt and aiming it directly between the man's eyes.

The two were caught in a stalemate. Megamind pointing his gun, the stranger pointing his, and Minion cringing and too frightened to move.

Megamind stared sternly into the man's face, an expression without fear of the life threatening gun in his hand. But to Megamind's surprise as he prepared himself to react quickly to any movement, the man withdrew his gun back into the car.

"Look." He said at Megamind who declined to withdraw his gun, "I am just the messenger and my boss just wants to meet with you. That is all. You can even keep that little gun of yours. But I promise you if you don't come with me there will be repercussions to you, your pet there and your girlfriend."

"You dare threaten her!" Megamind bellowed raising his gun with more intensity and passion.

The man did not flinch. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"Yeah says who." Megamind replied unfamiliar with the saying. The man in the car distinctively raised his eyebrows but was starting to lose his patience with this scene.

"You have five seconds to decide."

Megamind quickly glanced at Minion who had a blank expression, his friend not being any help with suggestions. He wanted so much just to dehydrate this worm into a tiny cube, but what if his threats were genuine and whoever he worked for would indeed harm Roxanne.

Megamind lowered his gun and returned it to its holster on his belt. Instantly the back door to the limo swung open invitingly and Megamind and Minion climbed in, the car taking off the second the car door shut behind them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hi everyone!_

_Firstly, Merry Christmas guys! Hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. Also, I want to send a huge thanks to my reviewers! Even at xmas you guys are still favoriting and reviewing. Aww 'tear.' I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and I promise for an update soon to this cliffhanger. _


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Agendas

**Chapter 8: Hidden Agendas**

"You're joking…" the stern expression on Megamind and Minion's captor indicated he most definitely was not joking "… I'd shave off my amazing goatee before I'd let you blindfold me." Megamind shot at the man that was staring at him with a thin veil of cloth in his hand.

"Oh you misunderstood," He replied mockingly, "I am going to blindfold you," pointing his finger at Megamind and emphasizing the word _you, _"your fish here will need to be bagged."

Who did this pale skinned humanoid think he was? Talking to Megamind like that! The man who was described using the words _master_ and_ genius_.

"And if we refuse…" Megamind asked with his inquisitive raised left eyebrow.

"Then the car stops here."

Megamind considered his options. He could either fight this, or concede. He didn't know how empty the threat was, the old _keep it up or I will turn this car around _card was pathetic to say the least. But, whether by the exhaustion from the lack of sleep or his wise intellect advising him to grin and bare it, Megamind reluctantly agreed.

After hearing Megamind's decision a distressed Minion leaned across to whisper silently in the blue alien's ear, "Sir, I don't like this, not at all."

Megamind attempted to whisper back whilst the man sitting opposite them in the limo persistently stared, it was quite off putting and creepy. "Me either, but what choice do we have?"

Minion knew Megamind was right, but it didn't help his predicament, "But I hate being in the dark. Even my recharge castle has a neon light."

"You are afraid of the dark!" Their insensitive captor overheard their whispers and began chuckling relentlessly. Minion's lower lip rose in a pout, the poor fish was obviously feeling humiliated.

Megamind had had enough of this and he pulled out his dehydration gun, aiming it at their captor and allowing the weapon to charge. The man scoffed, "Oh come on not this again, do I have to repeat…" But his overconfident words were cut short as Megamind fired and the man dehydrated into a tiny glowing blue cube.

"Eeek!" Minion bellowed, "Sir… you…" He stammered.

"I shrunk him down to size." Megamind grinned as he picked up the glowing blue cube holding it triumphantly in his hand. Bet he didn't feel that big now.

Minion just stared in bewilderment, now they were in a real mess. But surprisingly the car was still continuing to its destination, unaffected by the discharge of Megamind's weapon. A fact that didn't escape Megamind's attention.

"Minion code: I have a delightfully genius idea!"

Moments passed and the limo finally came to a halt outside a tall skyscraper building. The driver announced over the intercom to the rear seating section, "We have arrived Sir." And out stepped Megamind, blindfolded, followed by the suited captor in sunglasses guiding the blue alien into the building.

Walking into the front foyer the building was definitely extravagantly upper class. The wide open area of gleaming tiles and a marble front reception was an impressive eyesore.

Confidently the suited man walked straight up to the front reception leading Megamind with him. The skinny receptionist behind the counter seemed completely at ease with the whole scenario.

"We are here to see the boss." Megamind's captor declared putting a hand on Megamind's shoulder whose exposed face through the blindfold looked uncomfortable and awkward.

The receptionist gave them both a cringed look, "Why are you telling me? Just go up to level 58 like usual." She scoffed. The man immediately turned towards the elevators leading Megamind with him, and with his sensitive ears Megamind swore he heard the woman utter _idiot. _

A quick elevator ride later the two found themselves at the 58th level. The door opened up to a hallway spread with a lavish white rug leading to a large wooden door. A woman sat seated at a counter to its entry, she eyed the two as they walked out from the elevator.

Walking Megamind over to the counter the man repeated the same statement he spoke in the foyer downstairs.

"Go right in, she is expecting you."

Pushing the heavy doors open the man led Megamind inside to meet the mysterious woman. Instantly noticeable was the fact that the blinds were drawn in the room but enough of the bright sunshine outside was seeping in to reveal the objects inside. Statues, paintings, a large corporate mahogany desk. Now this was lavish.

"Come in, Come in." A hidden voice spoke as the man and Megamind entered the room. The voice came from behind the executive chair that had its back facing the pair.

Swiveling the chair around its occupant finally revealed herself. A pale white woman, tall and skinny, straight black hair to her shoulders and dominant golden brown eyes that stared right through you.

"Please remove Megamind's mask." She requested and as the man was reaching for the blue alien's blindfold she continued, "And you can also remove yours Minion."

The pair jerked in shock and gaped their mouths. Megamind took the honor to remove his own blindfold and he stared blankly at the woman who had outwitted him.

"Oh boys, I wasn't born yesterday. Now please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Megamind shrugged at Minion, who returned the sentiment. Spinning the dial to his watch hidden beneath the sleeve of the black suit, Minion returned to his true apey form and followed Megamind to the two seats sitting adjacent to the large desk.

As they sat the woman remained seated leaning forward on her desk, a superior expression across her face.

"Firstly, thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice." Her voice sounded unexpectedly comforting, not exactly what they had been anticipating following a kidnapping.

"Agreeing?" Megamind repeated. The woman let out a light chuckle. "Whilst my methods may have been crude it is simply how I do my business."

"So what does your beeez-ness have to do with us?" Megamind seethed crossing his arms.

"Aarr, straight to the point." She stated standing to her feet. It was then Megamind and Minion noticed the mahogany desk was home to a large sheathed blade resting upon a wooden display holder. Awkwardly, the woman reached down and picked it up, playing with the object as she spoke.

"You two interrupted one of my employees last night."

"Ridiculous." Minion spat, finding the courage to voice his opinion, "We didn't go anywhere."

"You must have your fibre optic cables crossed lady." Megamind retorted.

"Oh I don't have my _wires _crossed." Her tone becoming harsh and fierce, "My courier was delivering an important parcel to me and you two got in the way."

Megamind and Minion's eyes shot wide in realisation, "The robber."

"Call it what you will, but you messed with my business," She now had the blade completely unsheathed, "And I hate when people mess with my business." Glaring at Megamind and Minion the woman slammed the knife into the wooden desk point first, the blade being driven hard into the wood making the pair jump in shock.

Calming her voice the woman continued, bating her eyelashes before she spoke, "Now we can all be friends here. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

"Minion scratches mine just fine, thank you." Megamind replied not noticing Minion sighing at his side. The woman seemed unimpressed with Megamind's confusion thumping her palms onto the desk.

"This is how it is going to work from now on, Mr. Hero." She ordered viciously pointing a finger at Megamind, "If I tell you to keep your blue nose out, you will. If I tell you to leave something alone, you will. If I tell you to lie to the police, you will. Got it?"

Megamind glared back, his eyebrows lowering over his green eyes. This woman was insane. "Is this a joke! There is no way I'm agreeing to that!" Shaking his head and arms, "I am the city's hero now unless you missed the mee-moo."

The woman chuckled, "Oh you will cooperate, Megamind. Of this I have no doubt."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If I can make Metro Man play ball, I'll have no trouble with you."

_Gasp! That was a lie! _


	9. Chapter 9: Helplessness

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**_

_**So what is better than an update on new years, oh yeah… double update! Enjoy.**_

_**Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews, and the messages. Lots of love out there! **_

**Chapter 9: Helplessness**

_She-Witch_.

Megamind kept repeating that word over and over in his head. She definitely was no temptress. She was unpleasant, vicious and sadistic. Nothing about her was tempting. From her venomous voice to her blackened dress and high heels, all over a _She-Witch._

The first opportunity Megamind got to relay his opinion of this woman (if describing her as a woman was even appropriate) followed shortly after her security guards hurled both himself and Minion onto the sidewalk. She wasn't joking when she buzzed the mammoth men into her office and commented, 'security will rough you up on the way out.'

"What a She-Witch." Megamind bittered as he held himself on hands and knees on the pavement outside the evil corporate lair. _The young have no respect for evil lairs these days _he mused. A lavish corporate building? What happened to the dark gloomy hide away filled with gadgets and blinking lights?

Minion, who was in the same bodily position as Megamind, brought himself up to his knees instantly leaning over to help Megamind to his. Both of them looked absolutely exhausted. And it was no wonder, since they had received not a wink of recharge or sleep since the battle with Titan. The effects of that battle still ever present in the city, the Metro City Tower that used to stand tall now absent from its usual upright position.

Back onto their feet and stretching out their aches and pains, Minion bit the bullet and asked the question both of them were anxiously considering, "What are we going to do?"

Megamind didn't know. But he decided to settle on answering something he did know, "We are going back to evi… back to lair, and we are getting some rest."

Minion was content with that decision. Fortunately enough the She-Witch's building was only a fifteen minute walk to the ex-evil lair, and since the invisible car was halfway across the city, they both thought it best to walk. No doubt the She-Witch would be scouting them, so first of all they found the nearest underground subway entrance and used their disguise watches to resemble normal everyday citizens of Metro City.

Once home Megamind and Minion were pretty much dead on their feet. The blue hero stumbling straight to his executive chair and falling backwards in a heap into its cushy exterior. Minion found the nearest corner he could and scrambled into his recharge castle. Both of them had their eyes closed and were out like a light in seconds.

Before Megamind knew it, it was night time. He roused himself awake and at first glance he noticed the corner where Minion had taken to his recharge was empty. "Minion?" He grumbled, but no answer. It wasn't like his fishy friend to go wandering about, the only times he wasn't by Megamind's side was when they either one, had had a fight, or two, Megamind was _temporarily_ in prison. Neither being relevant right now.

"Minion?" Even louder. But still, no answer.

Megamind rose himself to his feet and wearily started searching around the lair. He had to be somewhere, or he would have at least left a note. Megamind remembered all the interesting notes Minion had left him over the years, _Gone for milk, Gone for a walk, Gone to buy a cat _(That one lasted about 2 seconds after Minion walked into the pet store and the first cat he picked up started hungrily chewing on his citizen disguise.)

"Minion?"

Finally, Megamind found something, obviously a message from his Minion on the workbench. But this was a strange message, even from Minion. A laptop with the words _Press Space Bar _on a post it note on the keyboard. The keyboard even had the space bar painted red. _Why would Minion leave this here?_

So he pressed it and instantly the laptop began playing a video. The first image to pop up, footage of Minion. Megamind let a warm smile spread across his face. _Was this some sort of elaborate surprise?_

Megamind looked closer to the footage of Minion and upon further analysis his smile disappeared. Minion's eyes looked… frightened. And he wasn't moving, wasn't talking. The video had played for at least 15 seconds and the fish in the bowl was frozen silent. The footage began zooming out, and now Megamind could see Minion's ape suit was chained to a chair next to another chair with a person chained to it.

"Roxanne!" Megamind yelled as the footage zoomed enough to reveal the entire scene.

"I warned you Megamind." A familiar voice spoke over the footage. Then in a tight black cocktail dress the _She-Witch _walked into view. Megamind frowned scowling at the laptop.

She walked over to the two chained prisoners who in unison began coughing, "Megamind, please help us." The guilt of helplessness filling Megamind's soul.

Standing behind her prisoners resting a hand on each of their shoulders the woman whispered wickedly in their ears, "Say goodbye to your brave hero." Walking out of the frame of the video Megamind watched as the two squirmed under their restraints. It was then he noticed a square parcel under each of their chairs, with thin red tubes tied together and a flashing light that began blinking fast and faster. Megamind's eyes shot open in heart wrenching realisation.

"No!" He screamed as an explosion rang out inside his ears.

"Minion! Roxanne!" He yelled as he flew onto the ground, the feelings of the painful impact as he hit the floor spreading all over him.

"Sir, what's wrong!" A voice shrieked in worry behind him. Jumping to his feet Megamind spun around to see… Minion. The fish looked like he had just been startled awake from a deep recharge.

Megamind fumbled darting his head around looking for the workbench with that laptop. But neither was anywhere to be seen. Then Megamind remembered… the workbench was down in the basement.

"Phew." He muttered to Minion with a smile, the fish was still wide eyed and worried. "It's ok, I just had a daymare."

"A what sir?"

"A daymare- you know, a nightmare in the daytime."

"I think it is still called a nightmare."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense."

Minion and Megamind smiled, relieved that there was no longer an emergency, the momentary glee suddenly interrupted by a ringing phone near Megamind's chair. Megamind dashed to pick it up looking at the caller ID, _Roxanne Ritchie. _Turning to his watch, Megamind saw it was almost 6pm.

"Ollo Roxanne." He said happily answering the call. Megamind didn't even try to correct his mistake on the word _hello, _it had become an in-joke between the pair and they decided to keep it as their greeting. "I am so relieved to hear your voice."

She giggled, "Relieved? I only saw you this morning."

"Yes, but its been a long day."

"Really, what happened?"

Megamind hesitated, "Oh," he finally responded "nothing of importance."

Another giggle, "If you say so. Are you at your old lair right now?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I drop by?"

"Not at all." Megamind smiled.

"Ok, see you soon."

Megamind remained smiling as he hung up the phone. Minion however, was not smiling.

"You didn't tell her." He commented with concern. Megamind's eyebrows lowered over his eyes guiltily, a solemn expression on his face. He knew what Roxanne would tell him to do, and he knew what Minion wanted him to do. But if he did, how could he protect them? But after tonight, he knew one person he had to confront for answers.


	10. Chapter 10: The Reason is You

**Chapter 10: The Reason is You**

"Hey you." Roxanne greeted Megamind with a warm smile. Megamind returned the sentiment as he opened the front door for her. Both of them knew she knew of the secret entrance, but Roxanne thought it be polite to knock this time.

Roxanne went in for a hug which Megamind briskly returned after the initial shock of Roxanne's movement. This was something Megamind would have to work on getting used to. A job he was happy to accept.

Pulling back Roxanne smirked, "What has got you looking so blue?" Megamind rolled his eyes, "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"A while," she giggled, "but I just never got the opportunity to ask you between all the kidnappings."

"Oh yes, about that, I think…" Megamind began but was quickly cut off as Roxanne walked past him into the main room of the lair, brushing her hand past his chest.

"Forget about it, it's all in the past."

But Megamind still persisted, "I know, but I want you to know that I never meant to scare or hurt you."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. You never hurt me and in all our encounters I think you only scared me once."

Roxanne made her way through the evil lair trying to take her surroundings casually, but she was dying for an official tour of the place. But that would have to wait because now Megamind was focused on other topics, "Only once? Ever?" He replied with a depressed tone, his eyebrows crunching together under his big blue forehead.

"Oh come on Megamind, don't take it as an insult. I am just… hard to scare."

Crossing his arms, "You looked pretty scared with Titan." Megamind was glaring like a jealous boyfriend confronting his partner about their escapades with their ex.

"Yes, but that psycho actually wanted to kill me."

True. Megamind decided if scaring Roxanne was only achieved by actually convincing her she was about to die, then it was probably best he didn't scare her. He would hate to think that now, considering how much he cared about her, that she was fearful of him hurting her.

"Well then, what can I enquire made the fearless Roxanne Ritchi afraid?" Megamind queried playfully, or the better question in his mind was, _which of my evil plans actually worked. _But he decided not to ask that.

"Why do you need to know that?" She queried.

Megamind, if nothing else, was quick on his feet for a good come back, "Just so I can avoid doing whatever I did again."

Roxanne relented, "It wasn't when you started kidnapping me if that is what you are worried about. It was more like I was caught in a battle between you and Metro Man. So technically it wasn't your fault." She replied placing a comforting hand on Megamind's shoulder, but that did not subdue his curiosity.

"Oh…" Not letting it go, "what battle?"

Roxanne sighed, knowing Megamind would keep prodding until he knew she answered "The time you put electrical traps in the Metro City Arena and ruined the city's first rock band performance. We still haven't been able to entice another band to play here since then, I guess we have you to thank for that." But Megamind's memories were too in a fluster to acknowledge Roxanne's joke. _Electricity, Arena, Rock band. _

"Of course!" Megamind realised in glee. "My electrical conductors of doom!" Roxanne rolled her eyes, _lame, _but Megamind didn't notice as he continued to ramble almost to himself. "I was sending jolts after jolts at Metro Man, who was helpless under my ingenious machine. The building was falling apart under its power. I almost had him and then…" Megamind turned to face Roxanne, "you… that was you?"

Roxanne looked at Megamind with awkwardness, "Me what?"

"A woman screamed from the second level, she was about to be crushed by the cement roof."

"Ah ha," she smirked, "That was me. Right before Metro Man scooped me up."

Megamind now remembered that moment perfectly. The crumbling roof, the doomed woman. all of it. Even the memory of his fingers hovering over the trigger to fire at Metro Man, the weapons confirming the target was locked. One push of a button and Metro Man would have been jolted with thousands of amps, probably not enough to kill him (the guy was indestructible) but it would have prevented him saving the woman about to be crushed by the cement. So Megamind decided not to fire. Against all his evil inclinations he couldn't bring himself to kill that innocent woman. Maybe, he pondered, he could be the hero everyone wanted him to be.

Turning to Roxanne and grabbing both her hands with his, Megamind vowed to the woman before him wide-eyed and sincere, "Roxanne, I promise I will protect you." Megamind didn't know if it was Titan, the dream or the memory of Roxanne so close to death that made him feel suddenly so protective, but right now all he could feel was how much he cared for Roxanne, and how much he meant that he would risk everything to make her safe.

Looking back into those green eyes Roxanne could see genuine worry and concern in Megamind, which was quite unsettling. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Dropping her hands Megamind perked, "Oh, I am fantastic, as always."

"Hmm." She replied curiously letting her eyes drift around the lair.

"Oh!" Megamind jerked catching Roxanne's gaze, "How rude of me. Shall I give you a tour of my… our…," correcting himself, "lair."

Roxanne let a huge grin spread over her face. "Wow, my first evil lair."

"Well, we renamed it lair considering recent events." Megamind took Roxanne's hand eagerly guiding her around.


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontations

**Chapter 11: Confrontations **

As much as Megamind didn't want their time to end, he knew he had errands to run. And unlike last time when Minion caught him out on his façade, this time, he actually did have an errand to run.

The darkness of the night became thicker as he drove across the vacant hills on the outskirts of the city, the bright metro lights still visible in the horizon. Megamind had a photographic memory, he only needed to be shown once where his old s-hool house was hidden and then he would remember its location perfectly, as long as it had not been moved by a man with super human powers. This was a possibility Megamind considered, since Music Man, aka Metro Man, had his cover blown. The man would most likely reposition his hideout. But not tonight it seemed. Tonight Megamind was in luck.

Pulling to a dusty halt outside the old run down school house, Megamind made his way down the dimly lit corridor to the steel clad door, again finding that the stronghold was left unlocked. Pushing the door open Megamind peered into the warm lit room filled with memories of his childhood, that feeling of nostalgia returning once more.

Smiling to himself Megamind was oblivious to the shadow moving behind him until a voice woke him up from his stupor, "Oh come on, don't you ever knock?"

A slight startle as he turned to face the still white- robed Music Man with his hobo styled beard, "And how often did you knock whenever you burst into my secret lairs?" Megamind posed.

"Good point." Music Man replied.

Before Megamind could explain his presence, Music Man cut him off, hands held high in the defensive, "Look if you are here to give me a earful about not showing up yesterday, I told you clearly, I am retired. And I meant it."

Megamind shook his head, eyes wide and sincere, "You think that… no, I am not here because of that. I get why you quit."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. The job isn't the easiest in the world. I've had it one day and I am ready to throw in the teewal."

"The what?"

"Give up."

"Oh."

Realising Megamind had not visited him for the purpose of a lecture, Music Man decided to pose the important question, "So why are you here?"

Megamind took the moment to sit himself on the empty couch, Music Man joining him on the adjacent seat. This was a sign it was going to be a long conversation.

"Ok hypothetically," Megamind began, "say there is this fantastic genius farmer." Music Man rolled his eyes but Megamind didn't seem to notice, talking almost to himself as he continued. "And he has to protect this… plant."

Megamind peered over at Music Man, who was giving him curious looks, but nodded acknowledging he was still on track with the hypothetical question. "But, there are these animals threatening the plant if the farmer doesn't do what they tell him to do."

"Ah ha…" Music Man retorted letting Megamind finish his question, "What should the farmer do?"

"Well…" Music Man began rubbing his chin, "Really the farmer has two options. He can either do what the animals say, or he doesn't. But in making the choice, the farmer has to consider the consequences his actions will have on his whole farm, not just the one plant. Because as the farmer he has duties to the farm, to protect it."

"But I…" Megamind replied, catching his words, "But the farmer… he doesn't care about the other plants as much as he cares about this one."

Music Man looked down at the troubled blue alien, the distress and worry on his face clear as a picture. "What does the plant think about this?" He asked. This time Megamind absently spoke without even considering his words, his head was definitely not in the right place. "I haven't had the courage to ask Roxanne yet… I mean… argh!" burying his blue head in his hands.

Music Man tried holding back a laugh, only letting a small component of it slip through as he spoke, "Relax little buddy, I kind of knew what you were talking about. You may be a genius, but you're not the best at hiding secrets."

Megamind knew that was his biggest flaw, it was the reason most of his secret evil lairs didn't remain secret for long.

"Look this hero gig, its not easy. Criminals threatened me all the time. You threatened me all the time." Megamind shifted his eyes to meet Music Man's, those wise brown eyes holding such wisdom, "But remember, a true hero does what need to be done, even if he is afraid."

Megamind shot up, suddenly feeling invigorated, "You're right. Thank you, you talented musician." Music Man smiled at Megamind's accolade, but it quickly disappeared as the blue alien continued his repartee, "I won't let no big shot corporate she-witch scare me. I'll do what needs to be done and I will…"

"Wait, what did you say?" Music Man interrupted. Megamind just looked at the stricken bulky man with confusion with a _did I say something wrong _expression.

Music Man stammered, "Did a lady in a big corporate building order you to do something?"

Megamind was shocked, "How did you know that?" eyes narrowing in suspicion. Music man was now in a fluster, "Listen Megamind…" Megamind listened intently, the ex-hero hardly ever used his real name in conversation unless what he was saying was serious, "whatever she told you to do. Don't do it. Whatever she said, do the opposite."

"Why? And why are you acting so…"

"Just trust me!" He yelled, "That is how she gets you. You only need to do one thing and…" Music Man cut himself off, almost like he was hiding something, something that was making his face cringe with disgust.

After that, Music Man withdrew into himself. He refused to discuss any further details except that he kept repeating his warning to Megamind over and over. It became so desperate and repetitive Megamind decided to take his leave.

Maybe there was some truth to the she-witch's words about having Music Man in her pocket he pondered. The man seemed terrified of the subject. But what could possibly scare the strongest man on earth? A question that almost terrified Megamind since he had spent his whole life trying to find its answer.

The ride home was now more unpleasant than when he left. The meeting with Music Man had left him with more unanswered question than he had anticipated. Yet he decided to remember the important words he had been told over the past day…

_Maybe you never won as a villain because you were always meant to be a hero…._

_You just gotta make the choice…_

_A true hero does what need to be done, even if he is afraid… _

And now, he decided to himself, gripping the steering wheel of the invisible car and lowering his eyebrows over his determined eyes, "I will choose my destiny!"

Irony always had a sense of humor, because in uttering those words to himself Megamind's eyes focused on the suspicious movements of three men in black approaching the outside of the Metro City bank. As the car was in invisible mode, Megamind had no trouble pulling right next to the three men and gaining the element of surprise as he jumped out the car, his de-fuser gun in hand.

"What do you three think you are up to!" He yelled startling the three men. All of them glared at Megamind until one spoke up, "You can't do anything blue man! We are here from orders of The Boss, and she will be upset if we don't get our job done."

Megamind cringed knowing exactly who they were referring to. "Well you can tell your Boss that I'm not afraid of her. Now beat it before I shrink you into little ice cubes for my drink!"

Without a hint of hesitation the three men took to the street fleeing the scene, when finally out of shooting range one yelled back, "You will be sorry!"

_Author's Notes_

_Hey readers! Not too long now, this chapter is the beginning of a lead up to a showdown. The next few should be filled with some drama and excitement. Cant wait to have these out as soon as I can. As always, please review and let me know what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12: Choice and Consequence

**Chapter 12: Choice and Consequence**

"While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions." – Stephen R Covey.

It's a question everyone asks themselves, even a genius such as Megamind. If I knew what was to come, would I still have made the same choice?

Standing up to that lingering threat overshadowing his desire to be the hero Metro City, and Roxanne, wanted him to be, it felt good. More than the good that comes from doing a good deed, in fact, it felt invigorating. A surge of power rose in Megamind he never knew existed. The same surge he felt when he punched Titan square in his cocky face. Granted it backfired, but still, it felt good.

Watching those criminals flee from his presence, Megamind never felt such power. People always quivered in his wake when he was the super villain, but Megamind never felt content when people were afraid of him. Not really. He tried to pretend that the world fearing him was what he wanted, but all it did was make him feel isolated and alone. Now everything was different and he could feel proud making those wrongdoers tremble in his presence.

His walk broke into a strut as he practically danced back to the invisible car. The ride home was glorious, as the streets opened before his eyes, a sense of purpose building inside just waiting to be put into action. Metro City's new hero. Afraid of nothing. _Megamind: incredibly handsome heroic genius & master of all good. _Humble yet fantastic. He liked the sound of that.

Of course it's ironic how truthful it is that good things never last.

It had been a long time coming but Megamind finally had a good nights sleep. He was actually disappointed when he was awoken in the early morning by the consistent ringing of his mobile. Half tempted to throw the device straight into the wall he hesitated and eagerly answered once he read the caller I.D.

"Roxanne!" But no reply. Listening intently, he could hear faint breathing on the other end of line. "Roxanne?" He repeated now with concern in his voice.

"Sorry, I'm here." To Megamind's relief she finally responded. The worst scenarios were running through the blue alien's head of why Roxanne was not responding; everything from someone stealing her phone to being gagged. But as much as a relief it was to hear Roxanne's voice, her distressed tone was even more unnerving than her silence.

"Are you alright?"

"…No." Her answer made Megamind's heart pound painfully in his chest.

"Can I come see you?"

"Of course." Megamind responded. Like she even needed to ask. If she hadn't Megamind would have offered to be at her side immediately. In fact he would have demanded. He would have sped to the invisible car in his delightful evil pajamas and rushed to her rescue.

"I'll see you soon." As the phone line went dead. Megamind flew to his closet removing those awesome pajamas for the custom and classic leather suit.

No matter how much Megamind tried to calm himself, his nerves would not settle. Everything inside him was panicking and he couldn't switch off that worrying voice in his head. _What was wrong? Why did she sound so upset? What happened? _

Megamind paced the lair anxiously and each passing moment was like torture as he waited for her to arrive. His pacing also attracted the attention of his roommate, who had finally arisen from his recharge. Megamind explained the situation to Minion, after which he respectively requested that Minion adjourn to the entertainment area of the lair. He suspected that if Roxanne was upset she would want some privacy. He also thought this was his chance to show Roxanne that he was still that comforting partner she had experienced in Bernard.

Finally the silence was broken as Megamind heard a familiar knock at the door. The light gentle taps a release from the anxiety as he rushed to the door. The momentary relief suddenly being filled with even more concern than he anticipated once the door revealed the face of the person outside. Roxanne's eyes were bloodshot red and her face was grave pale. It made Megamind's heart sink. Roxanne had never looked so broken, not even when Titan had her on the verge of death on top of the Metro Tower.

Before Megamind could ask her what was wrong her arms were squeezing him, her body connecting with his in a desperate embrace. Megamind responded, allowing his arms to enclose around her, holding her close, protecting her from harm.

As she pulled away and lowered her eyes from his Megamind decided to break the silence with the question that was digging at his mind, "Roxanne," brushing her hair from her face and gentling cupping her cheek with his left hand, "What happened?"

With a sob Roxanne uttered the words, "My apartment building burnt down."

Megamind's eyes shot open in shock. "What?" Roxanne walked past him, placing her handbag on the floor near the door. Megamind followed her continuing to babble, "How? When?"

Roxanne rubbed the back of her neck, the stress and distress all over her body as it slumped, "I was at work and I received a phone call from the managment body of my apartment building. They told me about the fire and I headed straight there. I went there, then I called you."

Dreading to ask Megamind cringed, "Is it bad?"

"My whole apartment is gone. It's just a huge gaping whole where everything I had used to be."

Walking over to comfort her Megamind spread his arms, "Roxanne that is horrible." But Roxanne wasn't finished holding her hand up to Megamind's chest, "Oh it gets worse. The authorities have me as a suspect for the fire."

"Wait… what!"

"I know!" Roxanne was now fuming as she spoke, "I wasn't home all day. And it's not like I left candles burning. I don't even own candles."

"Then why in the world would they suspect you?"

"Because the fire was deliberately lit, and they believe it started in my apartment."

Megamind was beside himself. _Why would anyone suspect Roxanne? _She was the straightest person he knew.

"Oh." Megamind uttered to himself, a thought, a suspicion, springing inside his head. "She wouldn't."

"Who?" Roxanne asked puzzled as to Megamind's sudden absence inside himself, but Megamind continued mumbling to himself overlooking Roxanne's bewilderment, "If she did this… what else is she capable of?"

"Who!" Roxanne yelled slapping Megamind on the shoulder. Refocusing himself Megamind grasped Roxanne's shoulders, "I have to tell you something." Roxanne just stared on in anticipation. "Yesterday after you left me and Minion when we left the prison we met with this… this… lady…" Megamind cringed using the word _lady _it seemed so inappropriate, "And she threatened us, and you, if we didn't do what she said… and."

"Wait." Roxanne interrupted shaking her head. "She threatened me?"

"Yes, but…"

"No." Roxanne snapped sounding tense, "I can see where this is going. You think she did this to me?"

"I don't know, maybe." Megamind stuttered.

"And you didn't think to mention to me when we were together all afternoon that someone threatened me?"

Megamind was caught off guard; he didn't know how to answer that.

Roxanne was fuming, "Megamind, I could have been sleeping in that apartment. Oh god, if I didn't have to work the night broadcast I could have been… oh god." Roxanne was holding her chest practically trembling.

Megamind moved closer to comfort her, "Roxanne…" but she held her hand up stopping him in his tracks. "No Megamind. This is the second time your secrets, your lies, has put me in mortal danger. I can't do this." Breezing past Megamind she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Please don't go." He called out to her, but she already had her hand over the door knob to leave. "Goodbye Megamind." Slamming the door as she left.

Megamind didn't move, his whole body unmoving and distraught. His heart felt like it was sinking inside his chest. He couldn't breathe. His big green eyes spilling all the hurt and pain that words could never express. He felt like he was outside in the rain again… alone.


	13. Chap 13: No Villain or Hero is an Island

**Chapter 13: No Villain or Hero is an Island **

Megamind shook his head trying to grip everything that just happened. He wasn't accustomed to emotional arguments, especially not with a woman. But he was starting to find a pattern in their occurrence. The most annoying of which is during a fight you lose the ability to think quick on the spot, which inevitability leads you to replay the event in your head and gnaw at all the things you should have said. For Megamind, he wanted to tell Roxanne _I really thought I could handle this, I honestly did not think something this awful would happen, I will make her pay. _That last one especially.

"I will make her pay." Megamind gnarled to himself turning towards his work station. A multitude of pin boards were scattered across the walls littered with papers of designs and algorithms. His evil 'titan' plan were still hanging throughout his station but he was too distracted to care

Minion cringed in the other room as he heard Roxanne leave the lair, slamming the door behind her. He had been listening to the entire confrontation and it made chills run down his spineless fish back. Hearing the silence in the other room he decided to go and comfort Megamind.

Before Minion's body had revealed itself from the shadows of the side room a metal sound rang out through the warehouse stopping Megamind in his tracks.

Turning around to the noise Megamind was stunned as he saw Roxanne entering the front door. She looked at Megamind with a distasteful glare. "Roxanne?" He whispered, relieved and confused.

Closing the door behind her she uttered bitterly, "I have no where else to go" shifting her eyes to the ground. Megamind swallowed all the words he was dying to tell her, "I will go set up a room for you."

"Thank you." Roxanne murmured watching Megamind adjourn across the lair. Words could not express how embarrassed and awkward she felt. She had just blown up at Megamind and now she was beseeching him for a place to stay. It was sad how she had no close friends that could offer her a place to stay. Most people avoided her because she was so prone to being kidnapped. Normal people found that to be dangerous to their health. So her only option was to live out of the news van or book a hotel. The van was out of the question; she had been working all night and needed to wash up. And since she had left her purse in the apartment, long story short she was now stranded.

Minion waited until Megamind had entered the side hallway of the warehouse until he made his move. He quickly scattered from his hideaway across to Roxanne who had clearly heard the clanking of the ape suit from across the warehouse. She smiled when she saw him approaching. She may have been angry with Megamind, but Minion had this friendly quality and you couldn't help but feel pleased when you saw him.

"Hi Miss Ritchi." Minion greeted once he reached the reporter. "Hi Minion" Roxanne replied politely.

"I am sorry about your apartment." Minion offered twitching his fingers nervously. Roxanne now knew Minion must have heard her and Megamind quarrel, making her blush with guilt. "Thanks Minion."

Minion knew he didn't have much time before Megamind returned so he quickened the pace of the conversation, "Ok. I know the boss would hate that I'm interfering but you have to know we had no idea something like this would happen."

"I know that Minion." Roxanne responded which made Minion smile with relief, but only momentarily. "But that is not what the problem is."

"Then what is?" Minion enquired.

Roxanne's expression turned harsh, "The problem is that we were supposed to start fresh. No more lies. Then I find out Megamind is still keeping secrets from me. What future can we have if this is how it's going to always be?"

She had a point. Megamind was so accustomed to keeping secrets, manipulating and lying to everyone that it was hard to imagine the ex-villain turning over a new leaf.

Minion's expression turned glum. He didn't know how he should respond. He couldn't promise Roxanne that Megamind would change, but he could tell her one thing, "I can't tell you that Miss Ritchi. But I can tell you I've never seen him care more about anything than he does for you."

Roxanne gave Minion a warm smile. She was in the midst of responding before a loud crash erupted through the warehouse making the two of them cringe. The crash sounded damaging and metal. Roxanne and Minion eyed each other before sprinting to the source of the crash.

Venturing down to the basement the duo could hear pained groaning from down the stairs. Roxanne was the first to reach the end of the stairs and before her lying on the ground, cape over his blue head and body covered in nudging brainbots was Megamind.

"What is going on?" Roxanne cried with Minion gazing behind her. Megamind tried wrestling the brainbots off him, but they held him down. Almost playfully.

Squirming past Roxanne Minion scrambled to a steel work desk grabbing a nearby wrench, "Don't worry sir, I've got it. Hey boys…" Minion teased shaking the wrench at the brainbots, the six machines instantly diverting their attention to Minion. The fish then threw the wrench across the basement exclaiming, "Go fetch!"

Roxanne looked around the basement, a long room cluttered with a multitude of shelves holding an infinite amount of metal contraptions, tools and random household items. Megamind rose to his feet rubbing his head and back as he stood. Minion smiled at Roxanne as she stared on in confusion, "We keep the malfunctioning brainbots down here for storage." Megamind adding, "They decided to play tackle when I was getting those down" as he pointed to the bedding on the top shelf of a metal racking.

Roxanne then visualized the whole event happening, Megamind climbing on the towering rack, reaching for the item, six brainbots tackling him followed by a painful fall to the ground. And all she could do in response was giggle. Megamind crumpled his forehead in frustration but it only made Roxanne chuckle more. She raised her hand to her face to cover her mouth, but it didn't help, the snickering seeped through.

"Not funny." Megamind commented. Roxanne took a breath composing herself, "its a little funny" she defended. Megamind slumped, alright, maybe it was a little funny. But on the bright side to the pain running through his back, Roxanne was smiling, and Megamind couldn't help but smile back.

Seeing Roxanne grin at him Megamind knew this was the perfect opportunity to win back her trust. "Roxanne, I have something for you." Shoving his cape back into place and turning around to one of the racks.

"What is it?" She asked watching the blue alien fumble through a box. Megamind gleamed in triumph as he retrieved the metal object from its storage. "This" he answered swiveling the objects' glass centre and clicking it into place.

Roxanne eyed the blue glowing item instantly recognising it, "Your de-hydration gun?"

"My spare." Megamind corrected placing it inside Roxanne's left hand. The gun was surprising heavy. The grip was cold but the blue centre felt warm as Roxanne traced her hand around the weapon.

"I know now that I can't always be there to protect you." Megamind's eyes filled with sorrow as he spoke, "And it just puts you in more danger if I try and keep you from the things I have to do as Metrosity's new hero." Mispronouncing the word once more, but Roxanne had grown accustomed to this quirk.

Megamind placed his hand on top of Roxanne's as it gripped the gun tightly, "So I am going to teach you how to use this when I can't be there. And from now on, I promise, I will tell you everything."

Roxanne was enthralled with Megamind's words. His big green eyes full of reassurance and determination. She remembered seeing those eyes staring at her, the Metro Man costume declaring, '_You were right Roxanne, I never should have left.' _Trusting him completely that he would be the hero to stand against the tide. _He's the true hero. _

Holding her gun at her side she moved toward Megamind, her arms open grasping him in a tight hug. Megamind hesitated momentarily before resting his hands at her shoulders, indulging in her warm embrace.


	14. Chapter 14: The Challenge

**Chapter 14: The Challenge**

Minion sighed to himself, he had slaved over a hot stove preparing food for those two love birds, and they didn't even have the decency to stop their lesson and try it. The moment Megamind had placed that gun in Roxanne's hand, the last thing the reporter wanted to do was rest. And her gift was helping her forget how traumatic the morning had been for her.

Secretly, Roxanne had always wanted to try out Megamind's dehydration gun. In fact, most thrill seekers of Metro did. The thing was just so awesomely cool!

When he began the lesson Megamind assumed he would first need to teach Roxanne how to handle a gun. To his surprise, she was no novice. It was almost like he had forgotten the first time Roxanne ventured into his lair. Roxanne handled the infuser gun like a pro. She knew how to grip a weapon, she knew how to aim down sight, and she knew how to fire.

Once Megamind provided the reporter with a target, she wasted no time in trying all eight settings. Her favorite was definitely de-stroy.

Needless to say, Megamind was stunned.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked after Roxanne hit another target of scrap metal with deadly accuracy.

"What, a girl can't know how to handle herself." She replied teasingly, sexily, _temptress. _

"It's just that I've never seen this side of you," Megamind admitted, "in all the times I've kidnapped you, you never once tried to…" Megamind trailed, not knowing whether he should finish his sentence.

"What?" Roxanne offered, "pull a gun on you?"

Megamind shrugged, "Well, yeah!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, a grin creeping across her face, "Unless you didn't know, carrying a gun is illegal Megamind. And to be honest with you…" Roxanne caught herself realising what she was about to say, "… never mind."

But too late now Megamind had to know, "What?" he asked.

"Oh its nothing." Roxanne replied distantly trying to redirect the conversation by turning her new gun towards another target. But Megamind would not let her get away that easy.

"No no. what were you about to say?" placing his hand on top of her gun bringing her eyesight back to his. But Roxanne was stubborn, "It was nothing."

Megamind was adamant, he had to know. And he knew how much Roxanne despised lying, so she wasn't going to lie to him, just refuse to tell him. So he knew there was only one option.

"Alright." Megamind began, "If you won't tell me, I'll challenge you for it."

"Challenge me?" Roxanne repeated in a confused tone.

"Yes, a challenge. Since you are so good with a gun, a shooting contest."

Roxanne squinted a cynical eye at Megamind, who was smiling at her provokingly. She knew Megamind had years of experience on top of her when it came to handling guns, after all, he used to be a super-villain, but she couldn't resist a challenge.

"Alright," she agreed confidently, "you're on."

Megamind beamed with delight. "Ok three rounds. I'll set up three shooting ranges and the person that hits the target in the least amounts of shots wins. The only rule is we both shoot from the same spot at a place I decide. Deal?"

Roxanne thought for a moment before responding, "Deal!" sounding quite excited.

Funnily enough Megamind's lair made for the perfect shooting grounds. It was wide and long, and Megamind had ample amounts of scrap metal and junk so they could setup a barrier of metal behind a table of targets to shoot. Admittedly Roxanne had missed her target on a few occasions, which only meant she hit the metal barrier behind it.

Megamind placed three pieces of metal in a line on the scrap metal table. Once done, he walked back to Roxanne, who was just about fifteen metres away. Once at her side, he told her that she had to shoot the three objects on the de-story setting. Without a word she turned her gun to de-story, aimed down and shot three times, composing herself and taking in a deep breath after each shot. She hit the three targets perfectly then gave Megamind a cheeky smile. Megamind leered playfully returning to the scrap table and setting up three targets for himself of equally the same size as Roxannes'.

Returning to his competitors side Megamind aimed his gun firing two shots exceptionally quick that sped to their targets vaporising both instantly. Roxanne gasped, she definitely underestimated the blue alien. Holding his final shot in suspense Megamind continued to hold his gun steady but a millisecond before he shot he flinched, ever so slightly, and the shot missed its target vaporizing a piece of the scrap metal barrier behind it.

"Whoops." Megamind uttered, but Roxanne had eyes like a hawk, "What was that?" she scoffed.

"I missed" Megamind shrugged without concern. Roxanne glared at him suspiciously, but she would gladly take the win of this round without mercy to the next two. If Megamind thought she'd only take a win if it wasn't a throw away, he was sadly mistaken.

Megamind finished the round by firing a fourth shot and landing a direct hit on his third target. "Guess you win this round miss Roxanne Ritchi" he whispered devilishly.

The next round Megamind took Roxanne's hand and guided her another fifteen metres away from the target, placing a single piece of scrap metal on the table. At first, Roxanne protested to how far away they were and how small the target was. To which Megamind simply replied, "remember there is only one rule, and you agreed. And I have to hit it too." Taking in a deep breath, slightly nervous, she aimed down her gun and fired… missing the target. She groaned with annoyance and tried again. The second time, hitting it right on point.

When it came to Megamind's turn he was not phased. Walking back to the shooting position he aimed his gun in seconds and let off a shot, hitting the small object in what a darts player would call a bulls eye. Megamind then gave Roxanne an evil smile, which she returned with an evil glare. It was on!

With the final round upon them Roxanne waited anxiously for the new challenge. Megamind walked over to the table placing upon it a small piece of scrap metal, slightly smaller than the last time. Then taking a few steps forward he grabbed a piece of sheet metal and stood it right in front of the target. Roxanne's eyes shot open in shock as she waited for Megamind to walk over.

"How the hell am I meant to hit the target with that blocking the way?" she spat.

"Up to you," Megamind shrugged, "but I have to hit it too."

Roxanne aimed down the sight of her gun. It was impossible, the whole sheet covered the target. Then she remembered… only one rule. Taking in a deep breath she fired her gun hitting the metal sheet straight on, vaporizing it instantly. She could now see the target perfectly. Taking in another deep breath, calming her nerves, she fired a second shot and hit that little piece of scrap metal, cheering in triumph. Through all her cheering she didn't even notice Megamind had whispered silently into his watch.

"Well done." Megamind stated returning to the target area to set up the same items for himself.

Roxanne waited patiently for him to return, a question lingering in her mind that she was curious to ask. Once at her side she posed, "what happens if it's a draw?"

Megamind turned to his target, aiming down the sight of the gun and smiled, "it wont be" at that moment a brainbot appeared in the room carrying a piece . _glass? _Roxanne watched as the little bot hovered towards the shooting range taking a position at the target's flank about five metres out and aimed the glass in it's claws on an angle facing the target. Before Roxanne could question Megamind he aimed, took a shot and with a gaping mouth Roxanne watched as the laser traveled towards the glass, bounced off it, and landed somewhere behind the metal sheet followed by the sound of vaporizing metal ringing throughout the lair.

Roxanne couldn't believe it. He had to have missed. She refused to accept defeat before Megamind removed the piece of sheet metal. Which he did with Roxanne at his side, and behind it, the piece of scrap metal was… gone. Vaporized.

Megamind had a huge taunting smile spread across his face. Roxanne just shook her head, "you cheated!" in annoyance.

"Uh ah. One rule remember." Megamind reminded her holding up his index finger.

Roxanne crossed her arms in defeat. Dammit, he was right. Sneaky blue alien. He was so… _evil. _

"So…" Megamind said walking over to Roxanne's ear and leaning into whisper, "what were you about to say before our little… challenge." Flirtatious, teasing.

Roxanne sighed and held her thumb and index fingers at the top of her nose. Taking in a deep breath she answered, "I was about to say that…hmph… I never tried to pull a gun on you when you kidnapped me because sometimes I found that the danger of it all was… actually…" biting her lower lip, "…fun"

Megamind's jaw dropped in a smile. _Really! _

_Author's note:_

_Hi readers, I hope you enjoyed this little sidetrack here from the main story, with slight fluff. The plot bunnies were biting and I wanted to throw some sexiness into the story… I have always seen Roxanne as a bit of a thrill seeker, searching out Megamind by herself, saying to M about titan 'I think we should go back to the lair, get some guns, hold them sideways and go all gangster on him' haha, she's so cool. And slightly nasty ;) please r and r ;) let me know what u thought. _


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking In

**Chapter 15: Breaking In**

Roxanne never thought of herself as a competitive person. Maybe because she wasn't accustomed to losing or being outwitted. Yet losing the de-hydration gun challenge led to her vowing to Megamind, '_Next time I won't go so easy on you.' _Like as if she had gone easy this time! Completely the opposite. But she should have seen it coming. In the last few days she had seen a completely different side to Megamind. He was cunning, inventive and crafty.

Megamind had always been publicized as the dim witted screw up in the wake of Metro Man. Until that is, Megamind killed him. But as it turned out, not even the power of the sun can stop Metro Man. Roxanne wondered if anything could kill Metro Man? Would he live forever? No wonder Megamind never had a victory. Metro Man was an unstoppable force, and Megamind was certainly not an immovable object. He never stood a chance at winning. But he was dedicated, and kept trying with enthusiasm and optimism. That in itself was remarkable. Any normal person would have given up a long time ago. But whilst Megamind may have had doubts, and rare moments of weakness, he never gave up. What wasn't to love in that? These were the thoughts that filled Roxanne's mind as she sunk her head into her new pillow in her new bedroom. The bed was hard, the sheets felt rough and the room was bare and constructed with the same cold metal as the rest of Megamind's lair, but she could feel the comforting warmth of her love's presence just outside and that was all she needed to feel safe enough to rest easy.

The day was ticking away and Megamind wished Roxanne a good rest as she adjourned to the new room him and Minion had assembled for her. Megamind however was fully awake. In fact he was disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with Roxanne. It constantly slipped his mind that human beings need more rest than he did. Two to three hours was sufficient unless he went without any sleep for a few days. Megamind worked like a machine in this retrospect. Missing a night of sleep meant doubling the amount the next night was satisfactory to regain his mental and physical capabilities.

As he watched Roxanne close her bedroom behind her Megamind had that satisfied day dream smile spread across his face that Minion only knew his boss could express since he fell in love with Roxanne. Who would had guessed that Megamind and Roxanne would end up together? _Nope nope, not in a million years… no no no _Minion pondered.

"You seem pleased with yourself." Minion commented giving Megamind a sly smile. Megamind instantly snapped out of his trance, his cheeks pink, blushing.

"No time to day dream Minion!" Megamind accused the fish who had a blank expression on his face. "We have work to do."

"We do?" Minion uttered confoundedly.

"Of course my main man!" Megamind had skipped over to his work bench in the main room to the lair and began fumbling through his scrap book and papers of 'evil plans.' Minion wandered over puzzled as to Megamind's shuffling.

"What are you looking for sir?" Minion enquired leaning over Megamind's shoulder.

"Ah ha!" Megamind burst making Minion startle backwards. Megamind turned grasping a large paper blueprint in his hand.

"Minion, we are going to find out the answers to that mysterious woman." Megamind declared with a large smile as he gazed at the blueprint.

"We are?" Minion uttered wishing Megamind would realise that not everyone lived in his head. Megamind indulged Minion's quizzical stares turning the blueprint around to reveal its content.

"The MegaFlyer? Why do we need that?" Minion questioned hesitant to the answer.

Megamind had a malevolent smile spread across his face, "We are going to break into the Metrosity Prison."

A few hours of assembly later, and the constant reinforcement of Minion's opinion that this was another 'bad' idea, Megamind and Minion was tying the MegaFlyer to the top of the invisible car. The contraption looked like an old century glider, only with the addition of turbines, black paint and a blue lightning bolt spread across its wings.

Before leaving the lair Megamind let off a loud whistle with his thumb and index finger calling to attention the brain bots scattered across the lair. The little bots sounded their signature _nom nom _noise as they grouped around their master.

"Ok brainbots," Megamind ordered, "Listen carefully. You will all keep guard over Miss Ritchi. No one is allowed into the lair until Daddy returns. Got it!" Megamind ended waving his subordinates away. The brain bots all scurried away but not gone a moment Megamind whistled them all back for one final order. "And no biting Miss Ritchi!" the brain bots all murmured a disapproving mechanical hum.

Minion sat in discontent as Megamind drove to the Metro City Prison remembering all the answers his boss had provided for the reasoning behind using the MegaFlyer.

Why can't we use the jetpack or the bike? _Because they are too noisy, we need to have the element of stealth Minion!_

Can't we just go during visiting hours? _No Minion, no one will tell us anything with guards watching. _

Sir, then can't we just sneak in the front door using our watches? _No, they will be expecting that!_

Who will be expecting what? _Precisely. _

_That last one didn't even make any sense!_ Minion scoffed to himself. To be honest Minion hated the MegaFlyer. It was an unpredictable pain of a machine. One of the worst of Megamind's inventions.

The duo could now see the prison building just on the horizon. Megamind initiated his brilliant plan veering the invisible car off the road and onto the dirt grounds surrounding the prison. Anybody in range of the invisible car would only see a trail of dust flicking into the air behind the cloaked vehicle. Choosing the ideal spot Megamind brought the car to a halt.

Jumping out of the car in a bound and waiting for Minion to climb reluctantly out Megamind commanded, "Minion! Prepare the MegaFlyer" in that theatrical Megamind manner.

"Yes sir." Minion replied unenthusiastically. Megamind didn't approve of his lack of vigor.

"What's wrong?" Megamind asked, his big green eyes widening with genuine concern.

"You know how much I hate the MegaFlyer. Remember last time we used it?" Minion answered flatly crossing his ape arms.

"Oh come on Minion. Don't be such a worry fish!" Megamind replied. Minion was not satisfied with the reassuring statement but he realised once Megamind was adamant on something, there was no stopping him, so he might as well help out.

"Alright. One MegaFlyer coming up!" Minion perked.

"That's more like it." Megamind gleamed with a smile.

Minion untied the MegaFlyer placing it on the ground before Megamind. One more quick check of the motors and instruments on top of the Flyer's wings and 'She is ready to go!' as Megamind put it. Minion sighed and anxiously walked over to the still 'invisible' car sitting inside the front passenger seat. Once his ape suit was secured Minion disconnected his fish bowl from the suit. Grabbing his friend's bowl Megamind walked Minion over to the MegaFlyer placing him securely in a small indented dome on the top. Once in place several wires attached themselves to minion's bowl, a powering noise humming around the Flyer and a small computer screen rose up inside Minion's bowl.

Megamind smiled, "Ready Minion?"

Minion analysed his computer screen. "Ready sir… just needs a few moments to warm up." Megamind glared at Minion flatly.

Once '_warmed up'_ Megamind ducked and squirmed under the flyer holding tight to the singular bar running from the invention's wings. Snapping on safety goggles and tying himself to the safety cord Megamind gripped the bar and yelled up at his co-pilot, "Code: lets burn rubber Minion!"

Minion sighed, "Sir burning rubber only works in…" But Megamind cut him off curtly, "Oh, just start this thing will you!"

Minion pressed his nose against the computer panel and the MegaFlyer's turbines began to roar, flames shooting out from behind the flyer and in seconds the machine was airborne.

Megamind smiled in excitement as the MegaFlyer shot into the sky, the wind flapping the blue aliens cheeks. Using the weight of his body Megamind shifted side to side leveling out the flyer and directing it towards the prison.

"Ok Minion," Megamind called out, "we have reached adequate elevation, maintain height and turn the turbines to stealth mode."

"Halting elevation and initiating stealth mode." Minion replied, the flames from the turbines ceasing.

The duo soared gracefully through the sky as they approached the prison quietly. His fears of this mission subsiding, Minion was now actually enjoying the view. The MegaFlyer plan was working a lot better than last time. Famous last words.

The prison was now in range and Megamind shifted his body aiming the Flyer directly at the deserted exercise yard.

"Ok Minion," Megamind called out, "Initiate landing procedures."

Minion pressed his nose against the computer screen. Instantly the turbines redirected themselves pointing downwards and unexpectedly began shooting out flames drastically increasing the Flyer's decent.

Almost losing his hold Megamind gripped as hard as he could bellowing, "Minion! What is going on?"

Minion quickly looked over his screen replying in alarm, "Oh no! the Flyer is set to Kamikaze mode!"

The MegaFlyer was now dangerously approaching the prison yard in a nose dive, "Then turn it off!" Megamind screamed.

"I can't!" Minion screamed back in pure panic.

"Abandon ship!" Megamind yelled unstraping himself from the Flyer, the blue alien bouncing along the prison yard grounds. Minion closed his eyes preparing for the impact as the Flyer fishtailed heading for the ground, then up again for the sky, then down again for the ground.

Shaking off his fall Megamind jumped up to watch his MegaFlyer and his Minion crash on top of the Prison's roof, the impact dislodging Minion from the Flyer. Megamind gasped as Minion's bowl rolled along the metal roof heading to the edge of the three storey drop. Running as fast as his feet could carry him Megamind sprinted to the prison building.

Minion shrieked as he fell off the edge of the room, his feminine scream halting as he felt the soft caress of hands grab him and not the painful smash of the ground.

Looking up in relief as Megamind held Minion's bowl with a smile the fish uttered, eyes still rolling inside his head, Minion murmured "I hate the MegaFlyer."

_Author's notes_

_hi loyal readers. thanks again for looking at my story. please r and r let me know what you think. of course so sorry for taking so long. i actually did three different chapters for this installment. the drafts were more dramatic and i felt like i want to return to the funny side! hope i achieved a few laughs. thanks for reading!_


	16. Chap 16:Finding Answers, Finding Trouble

_This chapter goes out to some of my most frequent reviewers_

blueflower1594

Angelus-alvus

Emmalyn

MegaPotterHead 

Futureauthor

Steeleafan

HettyBobcat

Phantom77

_You guys inspire me to keep writing until 1am in the morning! Thanks for all the support. _

_Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!_

**Chapter 16: Finding Answers, Finding Trouble**

Roxanne kept turning as she slept; the hard feel to the mattress was hard to adjust to. She was accustomed to the soft surface of her extra padded queen bed, something she decided she deserved to buy being an independent single woman. Well, ex-single woman she supposed. Unable to sleep Roxanne let her mind wander as she lay staring at the rusty metal ceiling. _Where to now? _She pondered. There was a time she thought her future would involve getting into a serious relationship with the curator of a museum. Bernard was a nice normal guy, with a nice normal job. He was funny, loyal and dependable. But that really was never Bernard was it?

She had so many questions for Megamind that just wasn't resolved. When did the lie start? Did it start at the restaurant... _no… _ she thought. Maybe on one of their dates? Maybe when she broke into his lair? _Gosh _Roxanne gasped face-palming herself. _What a fool Megamind made of her! _As she remembered the wrestle between Megamind and Bernard. Suddenly she hated that stupid disguise watch. And what did Megamind want out of all this? A girlfriend, a wife? Roxanne shook those thoughts away, way too early to be thinking about that.

Fed up with wasting time in an uncomfortable bed Roxanne decided it was time to wake up. Shuffling to the door and finishing a stretch before opening it she wandered into the main room of the lair. Scanning the large vacant area she was surprised to see the room disturbingly… vacant?

"Hello?" Roxanne called, her voice echoing against the metal walls. "Megamind?"

No answer. Looking down to the end of the lair Roxanne could see the curtain drawn open, all Megamind's plans and inventions in plain sight. Staring curiously she didn't notice movement behind her back until she could hear a faint noise of a voice behind her. Gasping and squealing in fright Roxanne jumped and turned to see who had snuck up on her.

"_Nom Nom." _Several brainbots purred at her. Unlike last time they didn't try to attack her, just stared at her inquisitively.

Holding her hand over her heart and panting Roxanne huffed, "Oh you scared me." The brainbots just stared at her, their bright aluminous glow was hypnotizing. Roxanne didn't know why Megamind gave them such sharp metal teeth. Their lights and mannerisms made them… kind of cute. Roxanne realised she answered her own question. Nothing says failure in a book of a villain than cute brainbots, hence the sharp teeth.

Bending forward and putting on a voice someone used when speaking to a young child Roxanne asked, "Hey there." The brainbots all becoming even more indulged in staring at Roxanne, if that was even possible. "Do you guys know where Megamind is?" The little bots just shook their bright heads.

"Hmm." Roxanne mused. "He must have gone out." Changing the subject Roxanne asked the robots, "Well do you know if there is anything to eat around here?" Humming their loud signatures noises the brainbots took off down the lair in brisk determination.

Roxanne followed behind the robots who all moved to a side room next to Megamind's so-called 'office of plans' where Roxanne found a washing machine, cupboard and a fridge. "Excellent." She beamed. She was actually surprised to see the washing machine though. _But even a super villain has to do the laundry_ she thought.

Opening the fridge door, brainbots levitating around her, Roxanne winced hesitant to what she would find in Megamind's fridge. To her relief nothing was out of the ordinary. Fruits, vegetables, left overs and heaps of bottles of water, the contents were actually very healthy. _Minion's doings _Roxanne determined.

Making herself right at home Roxanne reached for one of the bottles of water. There were a few in there that were clear but the blue transparent bottle looked the most enticing. The blue bottle was the coolest to the touch, just what Roxanne needed. Cracking open the lid she took a large swig, exhaling and smiling in satisfaction after she finished. Before going in for a second gulp Roxanne's hand limped and her smile dropped. Something didn't feel right. Her stomach cringed in disapproval. Her hands began shaking and she dropped the blue bottle watching it smash against the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megamind knew he didn't have much time before all the prisoners came out for their exercise time. Initiating plan B to hide Minion, plan A being staying in the MegaFlyer, which was now in tatters on the prison roof, Megamind shoved the fish into his leather suit against his stomach.

"Sir," Minion muffled through the leather, "This is really uncomfortable."

Adjusting Minion in place and reaching for his disguise watch Megamind replied, "Oh shh Minion and be grateful I didn't put you anywhere else!" Minion instantly went quiet.

Megamind could hear the sound of metal doors opening. Turning the dial to his disguise watch Megamind's body fizzled and he was now a bulky, tattooed prison inmate complete with long brown hair and an orange jump suit. Waiting until the yard filled with the movements of other prisoners Megamind casually walked out from the side of the building into plain sight, no one even taking notice of his sudden appearance.

Walking through the yard Megamind scanned the grounds searching for one particular inmate, his progress being suddenly interrupted by a random prisoner Megamind had never seen before, _must be a newbie _he thought. "Hey," the young, skinny short haired man piped jumping in front of him, "I don't remember seeing you here yesterday. You new?"

Megamind curled his lip trying to walk past the over-excited prisoner, "No. I am a regular. So to speak."

"Oh! Awesome! I'm Alan!" Alan perked introducing himself and holding out his left hand.

"Mega… I mean Marv." Megamind stuttered ignoring the plead from Alan for a handshake.

Alan withdrew his hand, but not his enthusiasm, "Alright Marv. So what you in for?"

Megamind rolled his eyes growing tired of Alan's persistence, "Look I don't have time for your questions," Megamind said curtly, "I am looking for someone."

Alan became instantly curious, "Who?" he questioned.

Megamind shrugged to himself, at least maybe the little pest could be of some assistance, "Toothless Tony."

Alan smiled, "Oh TT, sure, he is over there near the gym equipment" pointing his thumb over his left shoulder. Megamind walked passed Alan towards the gym equipment, not missing the fact that Alan was following close behind, like a puppy with a bone.

Strolling to the gym equipment Megamind could now see clearly a chubby bald man sitting on the metal bench. Warm memories of his childhood began flashing randomly across Megamind's mind. Toothless Tony was one of the first inmates of the prison Megamind met after his arrival on earth. The man was practically his guardian and played a big part in his upbringing.

Megamind sat right next to Toothless Tony eyeing him with a smile. Alan took position behind the two, hardly inconspicuously.

"Do I know you?" Tony asked, his obvious missing front teeth showing clearly with every word.

Megamind smiled, "It's me, Megamind."

Simultaneously Alan and Toothless Tony responded in shock. Toothless Tony uttering quietly, "little blue?" while Alan, completely without heed to discretion yelped, "Megamind!"

Alan's scream drew the attention of several nearby inmates and Megamind began to sweat.

"Yes! Megamind is my favorite supervillain. He is just too fantastic.' Megamind yelled in a loud tone before elbowing Alan in the stomach. The surrounding eyes all redirected themselves away from the trio.

Tony bent down low to whisper to Megamind, "What are you doin' ere?"

Alan bent forward so he could listen to Megamind's reply, "I need to ask you something."

Toothless Tony darted his eyes suspiciously, "You shouldn't be 'ere blue. There is a rumor going around that you are the city's new hero."

Megamind shrugged, "I am." Alan's and Tony's jaws dropped.

"Oh blue," Tony's uttered disappointment in his voice, "how could you? What about everything we taught you?"

Megamind just sat quietly shifting his eyes shamefully to the ground.

"What could have possibly convinced you to do this?" Tony pleaded, like a father who was pleading with his estranged son, the raw emotion present in his voice.

Megamind turned his eyes to Tony, "Well, there is this girl…" Instantly Toothless Tony understood nodding his head and giving Megamind an acknowledging smile.

Toothless Tony knew too well the allure of a woman. He also knew arguing the topic would serve no purpose. He himself knew the power love held over a man.

"Alright," Tony whispered in submission not pressing the hero topic any further, "what did you come here to ask me?" Megamind then proceeded to explain all the events that transpired in the last few days. Everything from the strange lady threatening him to 'his lady's' apartment being burnt down. Although Megamind did omit the Metro Man encounter, he assumed that would open a whole new topic he didn't have time to go into.

Toothless Tony rubbed his chin in thought, "Ok blue. Here is the deal. There is this criminal underworld we never told you about. Call 'emselves Kings of Metro."

"What!" Megamind exclaimed, "Why?"

Tony just shrugged, "Well because these guys aren't your normal crooks. They are dangerous. We never wanted you mixing with these scum. And with Metro Man around they were never really a problem. Now you tell me about this woman, and your lady's apartment, sounds to me like they are back in business."

Megamind sat and thought for a moment. Looks like these guys have been in business for a while, and whatever they did to make Metro Man so afraid of them, was probably the reason why they were able to escape the ex-hero's punishment. But now, they were Megamind's problem.

"Ok," Megamind said decisively, "How do I find them?"

Tony sighed, "Sorry blue. I've been in here too long. I'm out of the loop. And no one in 'ere will help ya being the new hero and all."

Megamind slumped his shoulders, "Thanks Toothless" giving his old friend a warm smile. Any other moment he'd want to give the old guy a hug, but that would cause too much trouble for Toothless. Prison wasn't a place to show too much affection.

Nodding his head in farewell Megamind took his leave, Alan, who had remained remarkably quiet after his outburst, quick to follow. Toothless Tony exhaled silently, "Good luck blue."

"Hey wait up." Alan called out to Megamind running to his side. With his business in the prison done Megamind had had enough of annoying Alan.

"Look Alan," Megamind began irritation present in his voice, "I'm done here and I'm leaving. And unless you didn't hear I'm Metrosity's new hero. And a hero does not help prisoners escape. So beat it."

Alan frowned walking even more determined at Megamind's side, "I don't buy it."

"Buy what?" Megamind cringed.

"The whole hero bit." Alan explained, "You Megamind, you are the best super villain Metro City has ever seen. You've outlasted all the others. You even kicked Titan's butt when he challenged you for the title. You're my idol man, and I am not leaving until I convince you of the mistake your making."

Too preoccupied making his case Alan didn't realise that they had walked to the other end of the prison yard and was now at the side of the building out of sight of the guards on duty.

Reaching for his watch Megamind turned the dial returning to his real self. Alan took a step back in astonishment, his eyes wide not in fear, but in admiration. Once the initial shock wore off Alan couldn't help but notice the odd shaped bulge in Megamind's suit.

"Ummm." Alan uttered pointing at Megamind's stomach. Megamind just ignored the man, instead pulling out his dehydration gun and pointing it at him.

"Whoa whoa." Alan exclaimed raising his hands in submission.

"I suggest you go back to the yard before I use this and leave you here as a cube." Megamind threatened.

"I can take you to the Kings!" Alan yelped.

Megamind stared at Alan suspiciously, "What?"

"I can take you to the Metro Kings. I know where you can find them."

The last thing Megamind wanted was to be involved with this guy any further. But he needed a lead to find the Kings of Metro, and being the new hero and his contacts of criminal friends at an all time low, he didn't have any other options.

"Fine." Megamind decided turning his dehydration gun against the prison fence. A clear blast made an entire section of the fence fizzle into a tiny cube, Megamind exiting the prison yard closely followed by Alan.

Before beginning the walk back to the invisible car Megamind reached into his leather suit pulling out the fish from inside. Alan didn't know whether to be surprised, or impressed.

"What?" Minion scoffed, "Never seen a fish hide in a leather suit before?"

Alan moved his eyes to their corners in thought, "Hmm, nope. Cant say I have."

Megamind held Minion's bowl up to his face, "Minion, if you would be so kind…" darting his eyes to the little blue glowing dehydrated cube. Minion acknowledged his boss' request, leaning out the top of his bowl and squirting from his mouth a gulp of water. Upon impact of the water, the cube fizzled back into the tall fence of the Metro City prison.


	17. Chapter 17: Life's Annoyances

**Chapter 17: Life's Annoyances**

As the morning crept slowly into the afternoon, very slowly, Megamind began to understand to its true depths the saying Toothless Tony used to use to encourage a young Megamind 'if life gives you a bowl of lemons, go find an annoying guy with paper cuts.' Because right now, Alan's voice was the lemons and Megamind was on the verge of giving that guy some paper cuts. Never had Megamind met, or dared to dream, of a person who could out talk even him. And Megamind only had himself to blame.

Driving back to his lair, finger nails digging into the steering wheel, Alan's voice incessantly drumming from the back seat, Megamind replayed the moment he switched on the _unshutupable _mouth that was Alan, despising himself even more with each recollection. It was only moments after the three of them successfully escaped the prison. Megamind took the lead walking back to the invisible car, his shadow, also going by the name of Alan, eagerly bounding at his side. Then the talking began.

"Megamind, seriously. Come on. This hero thing. Totally not you." Alan reasoned trying to catch the blue alien's attention. Megamind just exhaled keeping his eyesight on the bare landscape before them. But Alan was persistent, "Being an evil villain, terrorising the city, striking fear in the hearts of civilians, what else could possibly compare to that?"

Megamind snarled finally giving his eyesight to Alan, "Listen here annoying orange," Alan eyed his orange jumpsuit before returning his gaze to Megamind's, "I don't know what you think you know, but being the villain… it's hard work!" Megamind uttering those last three words as patronizing as he could, "And being the bad guy. Not always the most rewarding work."

"Oh yeah." Alan shot, "I bet I could name one hundred reasons why being a hero is lame, and being a villain is awesome."

Megamind snorted, "Yeah, goodluck." Ugh, oh how much Megamind wished he didn't say that. It was like lighting a dynamite fuse, it couldn't be stopped!

Minion, now happily reattached to his ape suit, sneered from the front seat holding his hands to the sides of his fish bowl. A useless attempt to cover his ears, the fish forgetting that his fish bowl wasn't actually his head.

Megamind and Minion were in agony, and it was like Alan was oblivious to the fact that they were grinding their teeth and wincing with each word he spoke. The man just went on and on, "54- Villains don't have to pay taxes. Paying taxes is for losers. You work day in day out, and for what? For some lazy arse bludger sitting at home. For public transport that's always late! Yeah, I'd take being the bad guy any day."

Alan didn't even care that Megamind and Minion stopped arguing or commenting after he passed number 17. He just persisted. "55- Villains don't have to wait in line. If you're infamous for being evil, the crowd will scatter, and boom, you get your coffee first!"

"56- Hot female henchmen. Minion am I right?" Alan jabbing his elbow at Minion's suit.

"57- Villains get remembered. Who is more famous, Hitler or the pope? Think about it! 58..." And just as Alan was ready to continue his rant indefinitely, Megamind snapped.

"That is it, I can't take it anymore!" Slamming his foot hard against the breaks Megamind brought the invisible car to a screeching halt. It was a good thing they were still on the outskirts of the city, otherwise randomly stopping an _invisible _car on a busy road inevitably would lead to a collision. Minion knew this well, and to this date still had not admitted to Megamind that that was how the invisible car version 1 was totaled.

Megamind whipped out his de-hydration gun pointing it at Alan in the back seat, who had just recovered from the shock of almost flying forward through the windshield. Minion, who had just recovered himself, tried stopping Megamind but it was too late. In seconds, the gun shot out its bright blue energy and Alan was a cube.

"Sir!" Minion gasped.

Megamind ran his hand over his big blue forehead, "I know, I know."

Minion shook his bowl in disapproval, "We are the goods guys now, we can't dehydrate people," the fish sounding like an aged school teacher delivering a lecture.

"Call it a relapse." Megamind shrugged.

"Well," Minion sighed, "I'll just spit some water on him and…"

"Wait!" Megamind yelled holding his hand up to Minion's bowl that was inching towards the cube, "He is already dehydrated. The evil deed is done. Lets start making amends _after _we get back to the lair." Minion felt oddly guilty about Megamind's proposal, but considering the circumstances, he reasoned maybe this once for the sake of both their sanities it would be best just to sit back in his seat.

The remaining trip back to the lair was one of the best Megamind and Minion had ever had. Silence was definitely golden. But once they pulled up inside that old warehouse with its signature fake observatory on the top Minion did what both of them were dreading to do, he leaned over and put water on the Alan cube. Instantly, the small little cube became the skinny, black haired, stereotypical looking amateur villain barely into his twenties.

With a short moment to recover Alan realised what he had just been turned into, "You dehydrated me!" He squealed as Megamind and Minion ignored him stepping out of the car. Alan moved to follow sneering before he jumped out of the de-cloaked car, "Not cool guys, not cool!"

Shutting the backseat door behind him Alan darted his eyes all around taking in his new surroundings. Rusted metal walls and ceilings, clusters of webs and dust, rows of clankety machines and scrap metal lying everywhere… he curled his lip in disgust. "What is this dump?" He sneered.

"My secret lair." Megamind scoffed half offended.

"Oh." Alan uttered then quickly deciding to change the subject. "So Megamind, Minion. My new crew. What's the game plan?" Alan perked walking in between Megamind and Minion curling his arms around them. Megamind was quick to retract, pulling his shoulder away and glaring at Alan coldly.

"Let's get one thing straight AO." Alan looked at Megamind with a bewildered look, "AO?" he murmured.

"Annoying orange. It is your new name now. But back on topic, you and us… we are not an us. We are we. And you… are you… and once…" But before Megamind could finish setting Alan straight he was jolted into silence by a prevailing squeal. It sounded like Roxanne! Rapidly turning around to the screaming damsel Megamind shuttered seeing Minion, who had wandered across the lair and was now yelping his high pitched scared scream.

Megamind, and Alan in toe, rushed across the lair to Minion. Megamind was the first to ask, "Minion what's wrong?" and then the blue alien's brain put the puzzle together. Gazing on what Minion saw Megamind gasped. The fridge door left ajar, a familiar blue bottle smashed and leading away from the bottle a trail of destruction. Almost in a straight line it looked like someone had gone tearing down Megamind's written plans and schematics, tools thrown or smashed, objects kicked over. Megamind and Minion stared at each other knowing exactly what the other thought.

"Where would she go?" Minion asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know!" Megamind panicked. "Quickly Minion, to the invisible car."

"Whoa Whoa, what's going on?" Minion and Megamind almost forgot about their third wheel.

"No time to explain, we have to go!" Megamind shot running back to the invisible car sitting in the middle of the lair.

"Wait." Alan yelled to Megamind. "I can't go around the city like this." Alan tugging at his orange jumpsuit. Minion and Megamind agreed, walking around with someone dressed in prison clothing didn't help their 'hero' reputation. Minion had just the idea. Walking over to the washing machine, clothes scattered all around the floor (not how Minion had left them!) he grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans and chucked them at Alan. "These should do the trick!" Minion smiled in glee.

Alan held the black tshirt up looking at the imprint on the front, "ACDC?"

Moments later the invisible car, still de-cloaked, was flying out the sliding door of Megamind's lair, the bumper bar scraping and sparking as the car bounced back against the asphalt. Minion and Alan gripped their seats as tight as they could.

"Sir look!" Minion yelled pointing his finger out at the passing sidewalk. Megamind already had picked up on the evidence. All around the sidewalk were half destroyed bus stops, bins with gasping holes in the middle, street lights knocked over. A prevailing trail of destruction.

"Alright, can someone please explain to me now what is going on?" Alan pleaded tugging at his blue jeans. While the ACDC shirt fit him comfortably, Megamind's tight jeans were extremely snug and quite uncomfortable.

Not diverting his eyes from the trail Minion answered, "Well, remember back in the lair, the smashed blue bottle?"

Alan curled his lip, "Not really. There were a lot of smashed things back there."

"Anyway," Minion continued, "we are pretty sure that our house guest, Ms Ritchi, drank the contents."

"Yeah so?" Alan uttered, but he quickly shook to realisation the name Minion used. "Wait, Roxanne Ritchi? The reporter?" Minion just nodded in acknowledgement.

Alan turned with a wide smile to Megamind, "That's who you scored! Nice!" tapping Megamind on the back with his fist.

"Anyways…" Minion interrupted Alan's short acclaim, "That blue bottle had something in it we were planning to use on Metro Man a long time ago. We gave up on the idea when we couldn't figure out how to inject him with the fluid. We tried using darts, but they would just bounce off his skin. We tried using a machine to pin him down and make him drink it, but pinning the guy down was impossible… but to the point…" Minion jerked snapping himself out of his babbling, "…that fluid, which we think Ms Ritchi drank, makes a person insane with rage."

Alan's eyes shot wide, "How insane?"

Megamind decided to fill in that detail, "Imagine the angriest person you've ever known, and multiply it, by twelve!" to Megamind a twelve was twice as bad as a six!

"Ok…" Alan uttered, "So we have a woman hocked up on anger. Where would an insanely mad Roxanne go?" Megamind's mind began turning its clogs in thought. _Where would Roxanne go? _Scanning his eyes around the path of destruction Megamind's attention was caught by a single object. A familiar billboard Megamind remembered very well because at one time he despised its image, enough that he himself destroyed it. But this time, the billboard had been destroyed by someone else, a large gapping hole in its centre, the scorch marks looking distinctively like it had been left by his de-hydration gun… or his backup that was no longer in storage.

"I have an idea where she might be heading…" Megamind declared pressing his foot down harder on the accelerator.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_A short update, and I know, an annoying cliffhanger! But I know exactly what I want in the next chapter… but I just have to put pen to paper, or keys to laptop screen. Hope you enjoyed this installment, and please let me know if anyone laughed at the annoying orange joke :P (because I did… repeatedly) and also since it's a cliffhanger, I love reviewers predictions of what is to come! Thanks for reading! _


	18. Chapter 18: Temperature Rising

**Chapter 18: Temperature Rising**

"Sir, shouldn't we be in cloaked mode… argh!" Minion squealed holding tight to the car door. He was sure Megamind didn't even hear him as his blue master pushed the car to its maximum speed limits. Whilst Alan was praying for his life in the back seat, Minion only held tight so his body wouldn't thrash about the car interrupting Megamind's concentration. Minion had witnessed first hand Megamind's amazing intellect solve complex algorisms at the humiliation to the greatest genius' known to earth. As a result, the alien could drive! And he did so with perfect precision dodging any pedestrian, any car, any object. The only problem was though, whilst Megamind assumed his only problem was avoiding everything in his path as he zoomed through the city streets, he forgot to account for the attention he was drawing around him in a non-invisible car.

The lights of Metro City began illuminating, the darkness of the impending night upon them, still Megamind sped straight through the city mind focused on his destination. His intense concentration to the best route consuming him, Megamind failed to notice the three sport cars that had turned the corner behind his car and were now hot on his tail.

Eyes starring forward Megamind only realised he was being tailed by three silver corvettes when the passenger of one leaned out his window and unloaded his handheld pump action submachine gun across the rear of the car. The bullets sprayed randomly striking the boot and the back seat window. Alan shrieked "Holy hell!" ducking down in his seat as shards of glass covered his back; the back window spewing glass as the bullets flew straight threw.

Taking advantage of Megamind's momentary surprise two of the corvettes' pulled alongside the car boxing it from turning. The corvettes were fast and powerful and kept to Megamind's speed with ease. The third corvette sped up hitting Megamind's bumper bar with such a force it jerked the bodies of its passengers inside. Shaking himself to attention Megamind glared looking at each of his sides seeing the snug grins of the passengers of the corvettes. Each car had to have at least three guys inside, and all were gripping guns except the drivers. Megamind snarled curling his lip. He had had enough.

"Take the wheel Minion!" Megamind shouted without giving his friend a moment to refuse taking his hands off the wheel.

"Are you crazy!" Minion screamed quickly leant over taking control of the car and preventing it from veering in the adjourning corvettes. Megamind unsheathed his dehydration gun pointing it out the driver window at the adjourning car. The corvette's driver instantly determined Megamind's intentions and swerved his vehicle fiercely into the side of the invisible car. The impact shook Megamind's aim and he fired the gun sending a shot straight pass the nose of the corvette, the blast hitting a nearby fire hydrant destroying the red object on impact. In their rear view mirror the cars could now see a burst of water shooting out from the ground high into the air

"Dammit!" Megamind cursed sitting back up into his seat. Turning his attention back to shooting the car beside him Megamind's focus was unexpectedly interrupted by Alan who was yelling from the back seat at the top of his lungs. Looking back Megamind and Minion could see Alan's shirt was being pulled at the neck and a man perched on their boot dressed entirely in black was using Alan as weight to pull himself into the car.

"Sir…" Minion winced trying to keep control over the invisible car. Megamind drew in a breath and leaped into the back seat beside Alan.

"What kind of bad guy are you?" Megamind yelled at Alan as he tried pushing the assailant back out the rear window, one hand on the attackers' greasy forehead, the other pulling at his forceful grip around Alan's shirt.

"One that doesn't like confrontations!" Alan choked still struggling against the force of the man holding him at his neck. He tried vigorously to wriggle out, but the tightness of Megamind's shirt made it impossible. And this crim had a Vulcan death grip around his shirt. Even the pulling of Megamind and Alan did not budge his hold.

The crim sneered and cackled malevolently, his brute strength overpowering both Alan and Megamind. When the attacker first leapt from the corvette hot on the blue alien's tail his intention was to get inside and take control of the invisible car, but as he grabbed his gun at his waist with his free hand and pointed it towards Alan, it was obvious he had another idea.

It was at that most dire of moments that a thought sparked into Megamind's head. A plan. One that required a secret code so their attackers could not react. Megamind knew it was their best option, and he prayed it would work. He held tight to Alan's shirt and buckled himself up. In a loud scream he ordered, "Minion code: Initiate the thrusters!" Without hesitation Minion pressed the big red button and the invisible car took off in a blur and against the force of the take-off the assailant lost his grip on Alan's shirt. The corvettes were already out of sight before the crim, once perching on their boot, hit the road and rolled like a bag of potatoes. Sweet justice.

Racing around the city in a flash Minion yelped trying to control the car, while Megamind focused all his strength on holding onto Alan. Without Megamind, the skinny man without his seatbelt would have surely been forced out the broken back window. Desperately veering the vehicle around city corners Minion initiated the car's clocking device once he was certain they were out of sight of the corvettes.

With a deep exhale of relief Minion pulled the beaten invisible car to the curb.

"Sir are you alright?" Minion cried turning around to the back seat. There, flustered and winded, was Megamind and Alan. Alan was now sporting a new hairdo, his once droopy black hair now spiked up in a way Megamind would describe as _exciting. _Megamind's baldness obviously saving him from the same hairstyle.

"Yes Minion… I'm fine." Megamind huffed.

"I am fine too, thanks for asking." Alan uttered.

Taking a moment to recover, Alan then did what Alan does best… talk. "Little guess who they were! You really… really…. _really _have made them mad."

Megamind rubbed his big blue forehead, the Metro Kings were turning into more of a challenge than he was expecting. At first it was threats, and sneaking around, now they were pulling out the big guns with a high speed car chase. Megamind was relieved no one got hurt, although he did see a few cars serve off the road to avoid a collision. He couldn't risk another public display like that again.

It was moments like this Megamind missed being the villain. Sometimes, he forgot why he chose to take this role. Then it clicked… _Roxanne._

"Roxanne!" Megamind spat climbing back to the front seat. Alan sighed to himself uttering under his breath "One track mind." But Megamind just ignored him. He had other, more important things to worry about. Keeping the invisible car cloaked, unable to do anything about the gap in the camouflage from the broken back window, Megamind returned to the road. He would deal with the Kings later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile across the City, in a tall corporate building office, the blinds drawn closed and the room eerily dark, a familiar woman answers a phone call on her mobile. Her spider fingers curling around the little device that hummed in vibration.

"Speak." She responds venomously into the device. A shaky voice replies over the speaker, "We lost him."

The woman stands from her executive chair, her black corporate skirt and red button up shirt clean and formal. She grips the phone with a stronger grip, her finger nails digging into the handset, "What do you mean you _lost _him!"

The man stuttered, "I am sorry Lilit we had him and he…" but the corporate witch cut him off, "Don't you ever use my name over an open line you little worm!"

The man's voice trembled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be!" Lilit replied sadistically, "the board will make sure someone loses their neck over this, and you can be dam sure it won't be me!" slamming her phone onto her desk with such a force you could hear the fragile external plastic crack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Honestly. You have got to be the worst bad guy I've ever met." Megamind repeated, like saying it the first three times had not gotten through to Alan.

"That guy just caught me off guard ok!" Alan gritted through his teeth, Megamind's taunting clearly getting underneath his skin.

"You were screaming like a little girl." Minion commented.

"Oh you should talk." Alan replied curtly crossing his arms. "You scream like a grandma on helium!"

"I'm an alien, and a fish. I don't have testosterone. What's your excuse?" Minion replied pretentiously. Alan just kept his mouth shut diverting his eyes out the back seat window and pouting.

The rest of the trip was pleasantly uneventful. There was no telling whether the invisible car could take another death race beating. But the old girl was tough, and wearing its damage like war wounds it drove Megamind and his passengers across the outskirts of the city to an old rickety school house.

Stepping out of the car Alan looked at Megamind with a confused expression, "What are we doing here?" In the darkness, Megamind could barely make out the outside of the school, but as he focused, adjusting his eyes through the night time blanket, he could see the school exhibiting a new hole in its front door. Around the hole was scorched black, evidence it was made by a weapon.

Following Megamind's line of sight Alan and Minion quickly caught up with Megamind's presumption of the origin of the hole and the three of them headed into the house.

Megamind walked first, taking the lead down the secret doorway leading to Metro Man's hideaway. Although he had told Minion all about this place, the fish was still amazed at the elaborate secrecy. No wonder Megamind's lairs were so easy to find!

Opening the familiar metal door, still strangely unlocked as the last two times, _seriously why even have it? _Megamind pondered, Megamind was shocked at what appeared before him. The once striking museum of Metro Man's life was not in shambles. Glass cases smashed, object all over the floors, scorch marks everywhere.

"Was it always like this?" Minion whispered.

"No." Megamind uttered worry spreading across his face.

"This place has been totally trashed." Alan commented needlessly. "Awesome!"

Moving into the room quietly Megamind just shook his head at the destruction. All the stuff, all the memories. Destroyed. It sucked. Looking around the room Megamind stopped, his eyes fixating on something in the corner. He slapped himself for not seeing Roxanne earlier, but to his defence, she was sitting in a dark corner of the room motionless.

Roxanne's hair was draping over her face, her elbows leaning against her knees as she sat hunched over staring at the floor.

"Roxanne?" Megamind whispered walking slowly over to her. She remained still and it began to _seriously_ creep Megamind out. Alan and Minion stayed back their faces uneasy with the scene.

Megamind steadily approached Roxanne and slowly began moving his hand to her shoulder. Inches away from touching her Roxanne flinched startling Megamind who released a tiny squeal of fright.

"I'm waiting for him." Roxanne said her voice sounding absent of any emotion.

"Who?" Megamind asked still cautiously keeping a short distance between them. Then Roxanne raised her head to him, her eyes cold and detached.

"Metro Man." She answered.

Alan scoffed from across the room, "You're insane lady. Metro Man is dead." And then it was like Alan had flipped a switch in Roxanne head. Instantly she was on her feet and had in hand her dehydration gun that was nestled next to her in her seat.

"What did you call me!" She screamed aiming the gun at Alan. The novice criminal had had enough of being dehydrated today so he leaped behind Minion, using the ape suit as cover. But unlike Alan, Megamind had a clear view of the gun in the woman's hand beside him, and he could see the setting on the gun was not for de-hydrate, but for de-story.

"Roxanne." Megamind pleaded trying to get into between the crossfire. "Please listen to me. You are not yourself. You've drank something that's made you hostile."

"I am not myself?" Roxanne repeated in a far more aggressive tone. "Not Myself! Of course I am myself. I am more myself than ever. And now I am going to teach this skinny twerp and Metro Man a lesson."

"What lesson Roxanne? Metro Man didn't do anything to you." Megamind put.

Roxanne gritted in frustration diverting her gun and pointing it at Megamind. Megamind froze, holding his hands up in submission and shaking his blue head. He wouldn't admit it, but at that moment, he was terrified.

"Didn't do anything! It is that big fat jerk's fault I have no place to live. If he didn't fake his own death to run away from being Metro City's hero, then gangs wouldn't be running wild through the city." Roxanne spat, and across the room a faint gasp and a shocked "What?" could be heard, but not loud enough that Alan's stun murmurs drew Roxanne's attention away from Megamind.

Megamind's eyes widened trying to plead with Roxanne, "Roxanne. I am sorry. I am so very sorry about what's happened to you. But I promise I will protect you."

Roxanne face fumed with disgust, "The only person I need protecting from is you! Before I met you, my life was fine. Then you lied and tricked me! Making me fall in love with someone that didn't exist! You may not have murdered Metro Man Megamind, but you murdered the man I fell in love with!" Roxanne was screaming, holding her gun with such a tight grasp her fingers were turning red and with each yell her index finger dug closer and closer against the trigger. "and the longer I'm around you, the more danger you put me in! And for what Megamind. For what!"

Megamind couldn't answer that. _For what? _He repeated in his head. He could have answered, _so we can be together_… _because I am in love with you_… but he was too afraid of what Roxanne would say to such a response. Although she had told him that night in the rain she overreacted, those words, those hurtful words… _do you really think that I would ever be with you?..._ had dug deeper into his skin than any beating from Titan or Metro Man ever did. And to be honest, it still stung every time he thought of them. So Megamind just stared at Roxanne, eyes wide with sorrow.

Roxanne sneered. "So that's how it ends for you Megamind. Not with a big dramatic battle, but in silence. Weak and afraid." Raising her gun to the alien's head Megamind swallowed, preparing for whatever Roxanne willed her hands to do. But both of them failed to notice Alan sneaking up behind Roxanne, the skinny man was extremely light on his feet. In a quick move Alan tackled Roxanne and her gun was sent scattering across the floor. Minion then made his move on Roxanne as she wrestled from Alan's grip.

"Let me go!" Roxanne screamed struggling against Minion's hold around her body. Minion brought the reluctant woman to her feet and flung her over his left shoulder. She continued to kick and struggle, but Minion's ape hands had a forceful grip and Roxanne no matter how hard she fought could not break free.

Minion, with Roxanne screaming in refute, casually walked out of Metro Man's living room and headed for the invisible car. If she didn't settle down, Minion was adamant he would use _the forget me stick._

"Dam. You really pick 'em don't you buddy." Alan joked exhibiting a smile and brushing himself off after the short wrestle. "No need to thank me," He continued smugly. Megamind just stayed quiet his eyebrows lowering over his green eyes

"Hey, you alright?" Alan asked with genuine concern. "You know that wasn't her speaking right. It was that rage fluid thingy. Make someone angry enough they will say anything." Megamind sighed. Alan placed his hand on Megamind's shoulder and after a brief moment the two of them began walking back to the invisible car.

_Authors Notes_

_HEY READERS! A nice long chapter for everyone to enjoy. I hope this installment achieved what I wanted. Suspenseful action, with a bit of laughter, then finishing with an intense emotional scene. I am hoping that after this chapter I might crack the 100 reviews mark! It would be a landmark achievement for me. please let me know what you thought of this chapter guys __J_


	19. Chapter 19: Interlude

_Author's Note:_

_Wow, omgosshhh! I'd like to send a hugest thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so happy I broke the 100 reviews mark. It's amazingly incredible and I have all you readers to thank for it. So for you guys, and my continuous support crew, here is another update out as quick as I could get it. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19: Interlude**

_-..-..-..-..-Alan-..-..-..-..-_

_God…I wish she would just give it a rest! _Alan glowered to himself as Roxanne continued to scream and kick in a tantrum against Minion who was holding her in the back seat. The fish needed as much room as he could to keep Roxanne under control, so Alan was granted the privilege of taking the front seat next to Megamind. A privilege that was squarely Minion's so the sidekick made sure to remind Alan before he sat in the front, "don't get used to it!"

The ride back was agonising, and Alan could see that Roxanne screaming like a banshee was also affecting Megamind's eardrums the same way it was affecting his. The blue guy cringed with every yell, like Roxanne was dragging her fingernails across a blackboard with each wail.

In what felt like a millennia compared to the trip there, although Alan had no doubt Megamind was going at the same dangerously fun speed, the invisible car was finally approaching the familiar lair. _Thank god! _Alan coughed stepping out of the enclosed space of female screams once the car came to a halt. Minion wasn't far behind as he practically dragged Roxanne to a windowless room at the far side of Megamind's lair. Alan could care less where the fish took her, he was more concerned with Megamind who was still sitting inside the invisible car.

Feeling his way back to the car Alan found the driver door and pulled the latch to open it. Inside Megamind sat fingering his disguise watch.

"Hey," Alan began, "I need a new shirt, this one is all torn," pulling at the ACDC shirt half torn at the neck, the victim of the thug attack, "can you show me where I can find a new one?" Megamind sighed stepping out of the car and lead Alan across the lair to Minion's designated wash area.

_Poor guy _Alan thought as he followed Megamind. Who would've thought his idol would be so… human? Alan always thought if he ever met Megamind, the first thing he would do is dehydrate him. Megamind was a supervillain, and he took no time out of his day for anyone. That is why Alan had to make himself worthy before he met Megamind and asked him if he wanted to team up. He always thought their first meeting would go something like this:

"_Hey Megamind!" A super powerful Alan yelled up from the head of his t-rex machine,. The t-rex just momentarily halting its destruction of Metro City._

"_Wow," the blue villain gawked gazing up at the enormous metal monster, "Who are you remarkable villain?"_

"_My name is Dr. Annihilation, and I want you to join me as I wreak havoc! Mwahaha."_

_Megamind almost let a tear run down his cheek, "What an honour kind sir! Of course I will join you…"_

… but to Alan's disappointment, reality found him locked away in prison only to be introduced to Megamind as a failure and an embarrassment.

_-..-..-..-..-Minion-..-..-..-..-_

"Come on Miss Ritchi, settle down." Minion's voice was like a whisper compared to Roxanne's screaming. She hadn't given up the whole trip home, and even now, as Minion dumped her in her room and stayed on the outside blocking the exit she still continued to throw her tantrum.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Roxanne screamed from inside her room, her arms and legs banging against the metal door. Minion stayed defiant leaning against the door preventing her from leaving. _How I wish I could use the forget-me-stick _Minion sighed, remembering Megamind's aggressive "No!" when he asked permission.

Holding back Roxanne's only escape route Minion wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was playing a part in ensuring Megamind and Roxanne had a chance at having a relationship by intervening like this and preventing Roxanne from saying anything else that could cause them to break-up. Maybe he was kidding himself, maybe they were never meant to be together and their future was doomed from the start?

Thinking about it, it made more sense to let Roxanne destroy any last hope in Megamind that he could make this work. Roxanne was a human, and Megamind was an alien, it could never work.

Shaking his head, Minion decided at the very least, his job was to protect Megamind and if right now he needed protecting from Roxanne, he'd give it. As much as he wanted Megamind to realise that the longer he holds Roxanne in his heart, the harder it will be to let her go if she decided to leave, it was not his choice. It was Megamind's and as hard as it was to admit, he knew he couldn't protect Megamind from what the future could hold.

It had been about half an hour of the 'Roxanne vs Minion stalemate' before Minion realised it had been over five minutes since the last outburst against the door. Taking in a deep breath he built up all his courage to peek into Roxanne's room. If this was a trick, Minion prayed he wouldn't get too beat up. But to his relief it was not a trick.

Peering inside the room through a gap in the door Minion could now see Roxanne had collapsed on her bed and she was lying completely still. Cautiously walking over to the woman and shaking her softly, Minion received no reaction nor reply. At first he panicked, thinking the fluid must have caused some sort of damage to her body, but after a thorough examination he concluded she was just sleeping, the whole experience must have taken its toll on her, and hopefully when she woke up the fluid would have dissipated out of her system.

"Well thank goodness for that." Minion uttered taking his leave from Roxanne's room. It was time for someone else to take the Roxanne shift. He was completely exhausted and needed to power down for an hour or two.

Closing Roxanne's door behind him Minion wandered across the lair looking for Megamind and Alan. What he found was Alan spread eagle on the executive chair snoring and drooling, and Megamind staring at his monitors which were playing familiar footage.

"What are you watching sir?" Minion asked standing at Megamind's side. Minion knew the answer, but he thought he'd ask anyway.

"It's the footage of when Roxanne first found the lair." Megamind replied with a sombre tone.

Minion smiled and let out a slight chuckle, "Oh yes, I remember. You locked me in the cupboard, and you had to be that Bernard fellow and yourself a few times. It was quite funny."

Megamind couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as well, "I guess your right."

"Oh sir," Minion shook changing the subject, "Roxanne is asleep now so I don't think she will be attempting to escape. I would continue to stand guard but I need to power down for…"

"No problem old friend," Megamind said interrupting, "I've got it. Get some rest."

_-..-..-..-..-Megamind-..-..-..-..-_

Megamind hated the ride home. He could care less about the volume of Roxanne's screams, in fact, all the beatings and explosions over the years made him immune to loud noises. Especially following the explosion of the sun on Metro Mountain. That was intense! But to hear Roxanne scream like she was in agony, that felt like nails buried beneath his skin, it made him cringe with every yell.

Even as they arrived back to the lair, Megamind couldn't even step out of the car to help Minion. It wasn't self pity or fear holding him back, but a thought. A thought that pained him to think it, but it was something he had been meaning to face for a while now. And staring at his disguise watch Megamind contemplated his next move.

"Hey, I need a new shirt, this one is all torn, can you show me where I can find a new one?" Megamind huffed, annoying Alan strikes again! But Megamind was in no mood to tell him off, instead, he just trudged over to the wash room and found his least favourite shirt. Knowing Alan's luck, Megamind would never see his shirt again once it touched Alan, and he really liked that ACDC shirt!

Megamind threw Alan a shirt with barely a word of acknowledgement. He was starting to feel like an inn keeper with all these house guests.

"Hey!" Alan called out as Megamind took his leave walking across to the scheming section of his lair. Alan, still pulling down the tight shirt over his stomach fumbled over until he was standing in front of Megamind.

"What?" Megamind sighed.

Alan began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Look, I never got a chance to thank you."

Megamind's eyes squinted curiously instantly distracted from his Roxanne conundrum, "For what?"

"For saving my life." Alan replied his cheeks flushing a slight pink, "In the car, that guy had me by the neck. You could've let him finish me, or even when the car sped up, you hung onto me so I wouldn't fall out. Thank you."

Megamind's face eased, Alan was being genuinely sincere. Megamind wasn't used to praise, he was accustomed to screams of terror and fear. Although he would accept Alan's thanks with humility, inside, he was so grateful to hear these words right now.

"Well," Megamind replied, "that's what I'm supposed to do right. I'm the hero." Alan shifted his eyes to the ground and began scratching at his arm timidly, shamefully. Megamind didn't ask further into it, but instead told Alan he should get some sleep after their eventful night.

Megamind however could not sleep, he had too many things on his mind. He eventually found himself watching old surveillance footage of the lair fast forwarding to the day Roxanne broke into his hideout. That was the day it all changed. The first time she hugged him.

As Megamind watched the footage he could hear Minion's ape suit footprints approaching. Part of him wanted to turn rapidly and ask how Roxanne was doing, and another part of him wished that Minion was still in that room. But swallowing all his trepidation, he told Minion to take a rest and that he would watch over Roxanne.

Sneaking into Roxanne's room Megamind was actually shocked to see how peaceful she was. After witnessing the rage crazed Roxanne it was hard to imagine underneath that façade was a peaceful sleeper. She looked just as peaceful and beautiful as that night he snuck into her room, and received a punch to the face! But this time, he would not wake her. Instead Megamind sat on the edge of the bed and watched Roxanne as she slept silently. She was so perfect. His heart began to beat harder and heavier in his chest but he knew what she needed. As much as it pained him to admit, he had to give her what she deserved, so he moved his hand over his disguise watch… and turned the dial.

_-..-..-..-..-Roxanne-..-..-..-..-_

"_The only person I need protecting from is you! Before I met you, my life was fine. Then you lied and tricked me! Making me fall in love with someone that didn't exist! You may not have murdered Metro Man Megamind, but you murdered the man I fell in love with!"_

"That's not me!" Roxanne yelled inside herself. "I could never say that!" She had never felt anything so horrible, so gut wrenching, as this before. It was like she was chained inside herself. She was a monster and no matter how loud she screamed for someone to help her, no one could hear her. It was like a nightmare. A vicious nightmare. It felt so surreal that a part of her convinced her mind that it had to be a dream… and she had to wake up!

Gasping Roxanne flashed her eyes open. Breathing heavily she darted her eyes frantically. The first thing she could feel was the soft pillows and sheets beneath her. Then she glanced across the room… she was in the lair. Megamind's lair. In her bed. And she sighed with relief and smiled. It was all a dream! _Thank goodness. _

Roxanne didn't know how long she was asleep, but it must've been hours because her body felt stiff and sore. She had been in this bed far too long and the best thing to do would be to stretch and sit up. Kicking her legs out it was then Roxanne realised there was something on the end of her bed.

Recoiling her foot in fright and sitting up Roxanne gasped at the face staring back at her… "Bernard?" _No _she answered herself looking deep into the man's green eyes, "Megamind?"

Roxanne was flustered. _What the hell is going on? _She thought, obviously her confusion was giving off an obvious facial expression because Megamind, or Bernard as he now was, began to explain himself.

Holding his hands up to calm Roxanne Megamind reasoned, "Look, I can explain."

Even though Roxanne just woke up from what seemed like days of sleeping, she didn't appreciate this scene at all, "Dam right you need to explain! What are you thinking?"

Hearing Roxanne yell, the first thought that sprung into Megamind's mind was she was still suffering from the rage fluid, but looking deep into her eyes, Megamind did not see aggression, but worry and confusion. "This is what you want right?" Megamind asked waving his hands down his disguise.

Roxanne frowned and shook her head, "What… but this isn't real. How can you even think that? What has gotten into you?" Roxanne's face suddenly turned anxious with concern. But Megamind was determined, "I don't want you to feel like I've taken anything away from you Roxanne. I will be whatever you want me to be."

"Look, I don't know where this is coming from. But I don't want this. I don't." Pleading in her voice.

"Then why did you say you did?" Listening to Megamind's question it was then Roxanne realised where this was coming from. Her dream… was not a dream. She couldn't remember everything, but she remembered that nightmare, those horrible things she said. And she felt sick to her stomach.

"Roxanne?" Megamind uttered. She knew he was waiting for an answer, but she didn't have one. So she did the only thing she thought was best, as bittered as she was about it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What?" Megamind said stunned, his green eyes widening.

"I never said I wanted Bernard over you." Roxanne affirmed.

Megamind raised his left eyebrow, "So you don't remember going to Metro Man's hide out?"

Roxanne pulled a confused expression, "No Megamind, the only time I went there was with you. Have I missed something here?"

For a moment Megamind just stared at her and Roxanne was nervous he would see right through her. She was a reporter, not an actress, and she was used to telling the truth. Lying, that was a whole different game.

Megamind stared for an awkward amount of time, and just when Roxanne thought her nervous expression had given her away, Megamind's face beamed and he turned the dial to the disguise watch and in an instant he was that bright blue alien again, "Oh what a relief!" He smiled bouncing on Roxanne's bed. "Just forget that whole thing alright. Sometimes my amazing genius confuses itself with insanity. It's perfectly normal." Roxanne laughed giving the blue alien a wide smile.

It was ironic, this lie had made them happier than the truth ever could. Roxanne didn't know if they were destined to be together for the rest of their lives, but she had to give Megamind a chance and he would never get that if he believed she wanted Bernard more than him. Maybe in time, she could tell him the truth, and by then it wouldn't matter.


	20. Chapter 20: Evil Plans of Evil

_Dear loyal readers,_

_Firstly, my sincerest apologies for the delay of this update. To be perfectly frank, I got the worst case of writer's block. But now, I think I am back on track! I have a few ideas and just need to articulate them. For now, enjoy this next installment._

_All reviews are greatly appreciated and makes staying up until 1am editing the story for grammar totally worth it._

**Chapter 20: Evil Plans of Evil**

Megamind walked Roxanne to the lair's amenities. She was adamant about indulging in a refreshing shower. As much as she looked in need of a good clean with her hair all spiked up and blemishes on her hands and face, it didn't bother Megamind, and he himself was accustomed to becoming extremely filthy during the long intense battles with Metro Man.

The second Roxanne took her leave Megamind frowned and clenched his fists. He had been distracted by his worries about his and Roxanne's relationship, but now that that was put to rest, Megamind's brain was focused on one thing.

Trudging through the lair he came upon Alan who was sleeping spread eagle across the office chair in front of Megamind's computer screens, a trail of drool hanging down the left side of his mouth as he snored. Pressing his foot against the chair's height leaver Alan awoke with a frightened startle as the chair tipped down and backward.

"Whoa!" Alan wailed in shock. "Dude not cool!"

"You…" Megamind began pointing his black gloved finger and leaning forward toward Alan who was sitting wide eyed in the chair, "… get up and follow me."

Megamind turned giving his back to Alan walking determined to the adjacent side of the lair.

Alan sprung to his feet in chase, "Where are we going…" his eyes widening as he realised the time on Megamind's disguise watch… "at midnight!"

Megamind glared with an evil smile, "To get rev-onge!" the epic dramatic moment being abruptly interrupted by Alan exclaiming, "Oh, wait… give me a second. Quick bathroom check!"

Megamind couldn't help but face-palm himself as Alan ran off to the spare bathroom. The spare bathroom being a feature of any lair Megamind and Minion decided was essential after least year's adventure with the evil burritoes of doom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roxanne virtually had her eyes closed during the whole shower, just letting the refreshing feel of the water against her skin wash all the dirt, grime and incessant thoughts of guilt and uncertainties away. Even as she dried herself and squeezed into an old pair of black pants the ex-evil duo had given her – _seriously, how thin do they think her legs are? – _and complemented the look with a skin black tight t-shirt, the relaxing affects of the shower still kept a smile on her face. In fact, she was excited to jump outside and share her good mood with Megamind, Minion and this new guy… _Alan? _However Roxanne made sure to remember that since she lied to Megamind about having no memory of her rampage during the night, she would need to act surprised to see this new guy in the group.

Stepping out of the bathroom Roxanne was puzzled that the lair was quieter than a library. "Hello, Megamind… Minion?" Roxanne called out. Only to have her calls unanswered.

Wandering around the lair everything seemed to be in order. Cluttered up junk here and there, nothing that would suggest a reason to be worried.

Tiring of searching Roxanne went back to her designated bedroom and searched for her phone. Locating her purse lying innocently at the foot of her bed, she dug deep into the last remaining items she possessed after the rest of her things had been incinerated in the fire in her apartment. Grabbing her mobile she flipped the device open and keyed in _Mega _and Megamind instantly came up as the only contact on her list. Pressing the dial button she brought the phone to her ear hearing the ordinary ringing tone from the speaker.

With her back to the bedroom door, Roxanne was so distracted in listening for a comforting reply of "Ollo" from her blue partner she didn't see or hear the shadows of the three black dressed men entering her room and approaching her from behind, and before she realised it one of the men had a chloroform towel over her mouth. Unable to scream, and the vapour quickly turning her muscles numb, in seconds Roxanne was unconscious and her mobile made a loud snap as it landed against the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alan persisted to engage Megamind in small talk, ranting on about how if someone would have told him two days ago he would be in the invisible car with Megamind and setting out to wreak revenge against the Kings of Metro, he probably would have laughed so hard he would have broken his voice box. Megamind didn't think too much into Alan's prattling, as long as the annoying kid continued to show Megamind to the Kings secret hideout, the guy could chatter as much as he wanted. Megamind didn't even notice as Alan rambled his hand was pressing hard against his left pocket in an attempt to cover up the vibrations of a mobile phone. Alan sighed with relief when the phone stopped after almost five rings, if Megamind had asked what was in his pocket, Alan had no clue how he was going to explain himself out of being in possession of Megamind's phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minion shook himself awake. He had fallen into such a deep sleep after the exhausting night with being attacked and subduing Roxanne that he had slept well passed his normal recharge time. Stumbling out from the corner of the lair, a spot he liked because it was nestled in between a bunch of Megamind's machines and the dark corner was comfortably warm, Minion stretched and looked around for anyone else who might be awake at such a late hour. It wasn't unusual for Minion to find Megamind clattering away at a new invention in the middle of the night, the blue alien needed minimal sleep to operate, and once he had his mind set on something, he worked tirelessly until it was completed. Minion wandered if maybe Megamind had what the humans call ADD?

"Hello?…. Sir?..." Minion called out. Strangely, no one answered.

It took Minion almost ten minutes, but he searched the entire lair high and low for Roxanne, Megamind and Alan, but all three were no where to be seen. Even stranger, the invisible car was gone. Minion was absolutely sure where it was parked, and running his hands through the air found no trace of a cloaked vehicle.

"Did they all go out without me?" Minion mumbled to himself, a touch of hurt feelings in his voice.

Minion sighed and took in a deep breath in preparation to whistle. If his friends were going to go out without him, then by hell he was going to get the brainbots to deliver a message of "you guys are mean!" for him. Before the fish could release the built up air he was startled from a loud smash overhead and noise of metal plummeting metal against the steel floors of the lair.

Twisting around Minion could see there was now a huge gaping hole in the roof of the lair. While it would release more sunlight into the room, Minion considered this would definitely be an problem during rain. Focusing on the issue at hand, the reason for the hole, Minion's eyes widened into huge bulging white balls when he saw a man float down from the ceiling and stand in front of him.

"Metro Man?" Minion gasped. The hero was exactly how Minion remembered him, except, with a scruffy beard. The man was dressed in his classic tight white hero suit, and still buffed with muscles as ever he was… maybe even more! If that was even possible.

"Where is Megamind?" Metro Man asked loudly, sounding strangely distressed.

Minion shrugged, "I have no idea."

Metro Man was stunned, "You can't be serious."

Minion didn't know what to say, "I am, I woke up, and everyone was gone."

Metro Man frowned, frustration all over his face, "We need to find him… now!" He bellowed clenching his left fist.

Minion was beside himself, "What, why… what's wrong?"

Metro Man exhaled guilt plastered across his face, "I have a confession to make…"

No one, not even Minion, the broadminded side kick of the famous Megamind, could have prepared himself for what Metro Man was about to tell him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is it!" Alan declared pointing to a run down old theatre building. The Kings secret hideout left a lot to be desired. It was in the worst neighborhood of Metro City, known for its high frequency of gang related violence. The building was dilapidated, covered in graffiti, and surrounded by rubbish and garbage. No wonder no one had breached their hideout yet, no one in their right mind would want to go there.

Shaking off a grimace when he realised he would soon be setting foot inside that poor excuse for a secret lair, Megamind turned to Alan ordering the boy, "Stay here" as he turned to exit the cloaked invisible car.

"Whoa… wait." Alan retorted pulling at Megamind's shoulder, "Listen, maybe you shouldn't go in there alone. Let's go back and get reinforcements."

But Megamind was adamant, "No, this ends tonight. You stay here as my get away driver, in case we need to make a quick escape." Without giving Alan the chance to reply Megamind stepped out of the invisible car and closed the driver door behind him. Facing the gang's hideout with an expression of courage and determination he pulled out his dehydration gun from its sheath and set it to de-hydrate. It was time, as Roxanne once said, _to go all gangsta!_

The plan was simple, bust into the hideout, catch them all off guard and while they are fumbling with surprise dehydrate the lot of them into little cubes. Once cubified, take them all downtown, lock them in prison, rehydrate them, and use them to bring down the whole conspiracy. Their she-witch boss, the robberies, Roxanne's apartment, their leverage over Metro Man, the whole lot. It was time for the circus to end!

Walking firmly to the front entrance Megamind charged shoulder first at the rickety old wooden door at the front of the building. The door was splintered, cracked and littered with holes, Megamind expected even his small frame would break down the front entry. He was gravely disappointed when he realised he was wrong. Instead Megamind felt the pain of a heavy resisted door that hand been chained locked from the inside and a loud crack erupted from his shoulder. The result of a moveable object hitting an immoveable object.

Yelping in an exclamation of, "Ow!" Megamind grabbed his shoulder, praying that it wasn't broken. Recovering, he could hear a faint voice calling out from behind him, "Um, are you alright?"

Megamind turned to see Alan had lowered the window to the invisible car and was staring at him with wide shocked eyes.

"Fine!" Megamind called back out.

Shaking off the pain Megamind fumed, this time, ignoring his desire to burst through the door heroically and instead turned his gun to de-story blasting a large hole in the door and splattering tiny speckles of wood everywhere.

Leaping inside, his gun in hand that was mid-swivel back to the de-hydration setting, Megamind smiled manically as he yelled, "Ah ha… take this!" But his excitement was short lived. Behind the door was a barrier of rubbish, furniture and random objects that hand been lined strategically like a fort. Behind this shield, were about ten men, all exhibiting features of your typical crook, all with guns pointed straight at Megamind.

Megamind was frozen with stun. He dare not move even an inch fearful the group would unleash a sea of bullets at him. He dropped his gun which made a clanking metal sound as it connected with the floor.

A menacing laugh echoed in the shadows of the barrier as a woman stepped from behind the row of armed criminals into Megamind's line of sight.

"You!" Megamind cringed as his eyes met with those of the familiar evil woman. He may have been a villain, but this woman, was pure nasty evil!

"Nice of you to join us Megamind. We have been waiting for you." She ridiculed him with a patronising tone.

Before Megamind could fight back with a witty retort the woman diverted her eyes to someone who was approaching behind Megamind, "Ah Alan. Well done." She praised.

Megamind choked. He was almost too shocked and disgusted to turn his head around. But he did. And there was Alan. The two timing snake who had sold him out.

"You lying double crossing, back stabbing, two faced, scheming, no good traitor!" Megamind snarled gritting words at Alan. Alan's face however was no that of someone who was a proud spy, or an accomplished undercover agent, but was washed in dismal shame and guilt.


	21. Chapter 21: What do you Want?

**Chapter 21: ****What do you Want?**

Megamind hated being shoved. He hated it in s-hool. He hated it in prison as a teenager. He hated it as Metrosity's supervillain. And he definitely hated it as the city's new hero. Whether it was against a brick wall for a wedgie, being driven into the ground by Metro Man or into the backseat of a black sedan by some drone of a lackey following the orders of Lilit the super witch, Megamind hated being shoved.

The blue hero finally learned the name of the woman he despised so much, her name being mentioned several times by her brainless foot soldiers in the forms of obedient responses. Her last words before Megamind's guards lead him away echoed in his head, "You two, you have your orders. Take him."

Where they were taking him, Megamind had no idea. Nor did he even care to ask. Like as if anyone would tell him.

Two bulky criminals with a body mass that could easily be four times that of Megamind lead the disgruntled hero into the black sedan that was sitting stationary in the side street of the hideout. Megamind noticed there was actually a line of cars shadowed down the side street, the owners obviously hiding the presence of so many cars from any arrivals. It didn't take a genius for Megamind to calculate the owners were the gang of criminal inside the hideout and they had been waiting for him, cunningly hiding their cars to disguise their numbers.

Just as Megamind was thrown into the back seat he heard a familiar voice murmuring outside the car. One of the bulky crooks was in the midst of sitting next to Megamind to make sure he didn't try anything clever but was stopped in his tracks by a hand pulling at his shoulder.

"I'll take care of that." Alan declared

"Beat it twerp." The crook shot back glaring down at Alan like a physically abusive bully would glare at a smaller and weaker victim. But Alan did not waver.

"I insist. Lilit's orders. If you disagree, you can take it up with her."

The crook cringed but submitted and Alan hopped into the back seat next to Megamind as the two giants squeezed into the front seats. Megamind curled his lip in disgust refusing to meet Alan's gaze, even though he was fully aware the traitor's eyes were squarely affixed on him. If Megamind had had a choice, he would prefer the smelly ape rather than the slimy snake. Breaking the tense silence the car's wheels screeched into motion and took off into the night streets.

Alan decided to say the first words, keeping his voice so low that it was hard for Megamind to hear. But he heard. "Megamind, I'm sorry."

Megamind could care less what Alan had to say, but he couldn't keep his lips shut any further. Giving Alan a look of complete disgust he gritted his words through his teeth, "I should have never helped you out of prison. Liars like you deserve to be behind bars. I may have been a supervillain, but at least I was honest about it."

Alan grimaced, "This coming from someone who had eighty eight life sentences." Megamind turned his head away from Alan staring out into the night, preferring the darkness to his face. Alan exhaled attempting again to plead with Megamind, "Please try and understand…"

Megamind snapped his neck back to Alan snarling, "I don't need to understand anything. There is no excuse for handing me over to the bad guys. And I would rather have dumb and dumber here pound my big bulb head against a wall than listen to what you have to say." With that Megamind turned away from Alan and any word Alan uttered after that fell on dead ears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Almost an hour later and everything was in place. In the darkness of the night evil stalked in the shadows with sinister intention.

Lilit stood exultantly in her black skirt, white blouse and high heels with an evil malicious smile plastered across her face. On top of her office's corporate building, the city skyline motionless before her, the final adjustments were being made by her gang of ten or so lackeys to a cylinder metal contraception affixed in the middle of the roof.

"Turn it on boys!" She called out. Without a hint of disobedience the metal cylinder powered up and out shot a beam of bright white light shooting straight up into the sky. The white beacon could be seen all across the city and any citizens of Metro City awake at such an early hour in the morning with a clear sight found themselves staring at the white beam in confused puzzlement.

Not a minute had passed before a gush of wind could be felt by all the bodies on the roof and a familiar white clothed figure hovered above them, descending roughly onto the roof slightly cracking the concrete surface below.

The gang of crooks gasped and took a step back from their spots, but Lilit stood with firm conviction, an impious snicker seeping through her malevolent smirk.

"Well, you look great… for a dead man." She sassed.

Metro Man stood straight, his muscled body showing no hint of intimidation as he stared into the wicked eyes of the woman a few metres in front of him.

Metro Man glared, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Where are they?" He raged.

Lilit grinned, "Ha! Poor little Metro Man. With all your powers you are powerless against me!"

"We had a deal!" Metro Man ranted taking a step towards Lilit and clenching his right fist in front of her.

"Which you broke!" Lilit fumed, her cold expression turning into red eyed wrath,  
"Faking your own death. Imagine my surprise when I received a call in the middle of the night with news that you were alive."

Metro Man had forgotten how spiteful Lilit really was, how could he possibly thought she would tell him what he wanted to know. That she wouldn't weave her wicked nails into him just like she had done before.

"…You really ruined all my plans by dying. But I should have known that that fumbling excuse for a villain couldn't possibly kill you. Which is why you are so important Metro Man." Lilit's heels clicked as she slowly walked towards Metro Man, running her spider fingers across his wide set chest. Metro Man recoiled at the touch instantly brushing off her hand. Taking offence to his reaction Lilit cringed and scratched his arm, not enough to cause any harm, after all it was Metro Man, but enough to sting.

Lilit seethed, "Fine, if that's the way you want it. If you will not agree to help us, we will make you."

Metro Man took in a deep breath, "No."

"What?"

"You heard me" he declared "I said no!"

Lilit glared and then grinned, "Oh, I think you will be changing your mind very quickly."

Lilit's face lit up in a glow of ridicule aimed directly at the white caped hero standing before her. Metro Man knew she was about to pull out all her cards, it was her token look before she drove you down into the ground. But still, he couldn't help but gasp when she revealed the walkie talkie from inside the waist of her skirt. Given historical events, a reasonable sane person would have predicted Lilit would have had a backup plan. She always did. Even all those years ago when she first conned Metro Man into doing her bidding, he still foolishly underestimated her. Maybe because she was human, maybe because Metro Man was so used to undermining Megamind's plan at every turn, that he let her corner him every time he tried to wrestle free from her web of lies and manipulation. Or maybe because he let her sink her teeth into him.

The walkie crackled with static as Lilit hovered her poisonous lips over the speaker, "Boys, let your captives say hello to their dear hero."

Simultaneously four voices called out over Lilit's walkie as she held the speaker towards Metro Man. Not that he needed her too, considering his super hearing, but it made the moment even more enjoyable for Lilit to feel like she was holding the lives of his loved ones in her hand, literally.

"Metro Man!"

"Metro Man?"

"Son!"

"My boy."

Metro Man knew all four voices instantly and a fiery rage rushed through him forcing him to dig his fingernails into the palms of his hands. "Let them go!" He screamed.

Lilt just cackled. "I'd choose my words carefully if I were you."

"You evil twisted witch!" Metro Man fumed.

"Now now." Lilit mocked, "words like that hurt my feelings. And when my feelings are hurt, I get all… killy."

Metro Man had had enough. He wasn't going to just stand there and take this, let this woman use him again to do her bidding. No. This time things were going to be different.

Couching down and using all his strength Metro Man hurled himself into the sky setting out to find Lilit's prisoners. But just as he shot himself up from the ground his super hearing picked up Lilit screaming from below, "You can't save them all! Get back here now or they die!"

Taking heed of her threat Metro Man decided to give Lilit one chance to explain, "What does that mean?"

Holding up her walkie she declared, "All four are spread all over the city, each dangling by a thin rope on top of a building. One word over this speaker and all four will drop to their deaths. You may be able to save one, or two, but you cannot possibly save all four. Who will it be hero?"

Lilit spoke loudly into her walkie, "Your adoring mother." And as she took her finger off the speaker Metro Man eyes widened in horror hearing his mother's voice on the other end, "Son, don't listen to her…"

Lilit continued pressing her finger on the speaker button , "Your stern father."

"… Son take her ou…" Metro Man shaking his head in denial.

Lilit returning her venomous voice to her walkie, "Or how about the damsel in distress."

"Metro Man kick her as…" Roxanne's message being cut short by Lilit's trigger finger.

"Or Metro City's new hero."

"Alan would you please shut up; I'm hanging from a building here!" Metro Man didn't know who or what Megamind was rambling about, but his mind was too preoccupied with the dire situation he was in to question what Megamind was complaining about.

Lilit cocked an eyebrow at the stricken hero, "So what's it gonna be hero… save a few, or save them all? Make your choice!"

Metro Man paused for a second considering his options. Even with his super speed, he couldn't fly around hoping to find them all. He didn't know where they all were. And who knew where Lilit had them. Knowing her, they wouldn't even be in Metro City.

Lilit started counting into her speaker, "Drop them in 5…4…3…2..." And as Metro Man heard a scream from the receiver of the walkie he crumbled.

"No wait" he yelled in defeat. "Ok… Ok…" Lilit smirked as the hero submitted lowering his head in a shame he had experienced too often before Lilit.

Metro Man exhaled, "What do you want?"

_Hello again dear readers!_

_I know I know. Another cliff hanger. I am so evil… well, not as evil as Lilit. _

_Please review guys, it keeps me inspired to keep working on this, and of course, thank you to all my continuous reviewers. I always try and respond to all your wonderful comments between work hours, lol, aslong as my boss isn't looking. _


	22. Chapter 22: Minion's Turn

_Hi readers. Firstly, thank you all so much for all your positive feedback from my last chapter. All your reviews, from my loyal readers who review all my updates (thank you) and some new followers (welcome!) inspired me to write up this chapter quick smart. Hope you enjoy and I can't wait to get the next one out!_

**Chapter 22: Minion's Turn**

Minion had never been in this situation before. He was always the faithful side kick, the back up plan, never the mastermind. But when Metro Man revealed his deepest darkest secrets to him and then asked, "What do we do now?" Minion found a courage and wisdom deep inside him he never really knew existed until that moment.

The first thing that sparked in Minion's mind was the question, _What would Megamind do? _And the rest flowed from there.

At this point, Minion didn't even realise Megamind or Roxanne were in any danger. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't of been so confident in himself. Knowing the most important person in his life was in danger.

Not even Metro Man was aware of how deep evil had dug its vicious claws. The only thing he knew was that when he left the school hideout that evening for his starlight flight to clear his head, paying his parents a visit later that night, their house had been ransacked and his parents were gone. All that was left was a note saying, _I have them, meet me at 3am. You will know where when you see it… L._

Metro Man was beside himself when he saw the note knowing exactly who wrote it, making the situation far more dire. How did Lilit know he was alive? He had kept himself hidden for days without a indication of anyone catching on. The only answer he could think of was Megamind. And not even he could be found… only Minion.

"Ok." Minion commanded taking the reigns of the situation. Minion had seen the expression on Metro Man's face many times on Megamind. It was the depression face. The face that said _I've given up. _But Minion wouldn't have it. If he had to stand up and be a hero, even though he had no powers or special abilities, he wanted at least the real superhero to have his heart in it. "Do you want to save them?"

This made Metro Man fume. They were his parents, how could Minion even ask him this. "Of course I want to save them!"

"Good. Then here is the plan!"

Minion's plan was simple enough. Calling a few dozen brainbots he sent the little machines around the city hoping at least one of them might spot Metro Man's parents. The main plan would involve Metro Man wearing an earpiece and a wire on his chest that would be linked to a receiver with Minion. Lilit would be expecting Metro Man, with luck, she might not be expecting Minion. In the meanwhile Minion would leave a note at the lair for Megamind when he returned, informing him of the situation. Minion hoped wherever Megamind was, that he would return soon and take the lead like he always did. It was in that moment of wishing he could communicate with Megamind that Minion decided he was going to invest in buying himself a mobile phone.

Minion followed Metro Man into the sky using the hover bike. The bike was a little jittery and jumpy after the big battle with Tighten, but Megamind had repaired it adequately enough that it could fly. After a few circles around Metro City and no sight of Lilit, Metro Man called out worriedly to Minion on his wire.

"Can you hear me?" He spoke at his chest, hovering high in the sky amongst the clouds, the light from the city below illuminating Metro Man pristine white costume.

"Loud and clear Metro Man." Minion replied.

"I can't see any sign of her, I'm starting to…" And before Metro Man could finish his sentence they both saw it from other ends of Metro City. A long beam of light shooting up into the sky.

Minion approached the source of the light but kept his distance, not wanting to be seen. If he was going to retain the element of surprise he needed to keep low. He took to the shadows of a nearby building out of sight, but through the wire he could hear everything that was said between Metro Man and Lilit like he was standing right next to them.

Minion wanted to stay as Metro Man's backup, but even he had his loyalties. And when he heard Lilit's walkie talkie and Megamind's voice, he sped from his hideout and into the sky commanding by a little signal in his ape suit to all the brainbots to scout Metro City's roof tops in search of Megamind hanging from a roof.

Each second that passed Minion's face grew more grave and worried. Megamind was in trouble, and he had to find his master before it was too late. Knowing Lilit, even if Metro Man agreed to help her, she still would probably drop Megamind out of spite. And if Metro Man had a choice, he wouldn't pick Minion's reason for existing. After all, who was Megamind to Metro Man when his parents were in trouble? Not as much as the blue alien meant to Minion.

Then the most relieving sight befell Minion. A brainbot caught up to bike in the sky as his vehicle soared swiftly over the building tops in desperate searching swerves. It barked in joy and praise and Minion knew the little robot had found something.

"Go boy. Take me to him!" Minion shouted shifting the gears on the bike into overdrive giving chase, the brainbot leading the way across the skyline.

"Metro Man kick her ass!" Roxanne screamed at the walkie talkie being held towards her by her bulky captors. She was hanging from the roof of a thirteen storey building, rope twirled all around her chest like a tube top and slung up over the overhanging railings. Her body pressed against the glass window of the building and when she looked up she saw she was at least one metre from the rails. She tried not to look down, the wind blowing through her hair, a reminder of how high up she was, knowing that with one cut of a knife she would fall to her death.

Roxanne was being guarded by two beef-heads. One with the walkie, the other with a knife. And each time either man moved towards her rope she cringed.

Minion would never tell Roxanne, but when the brainbot barked as they approached, and Minion saw it had lead him to Roxanne, he was slightly disappointed. Not to say he didn't adore Roxanne, he did. He loved her because he made the master so happy. But she wasn't his master, wasn't the man he promised to protect. Nevertheless he clenched the accelerator with determination and sped the hover bike towards her captors.

The two bulky crooks didn't know what hit them. Literally. A flying bike? But they were both hit, and hard, both of them falling like bowling ball pins toppling across the roof as Minion drove straight into them with his bike. Once their bodies stopped scattering like pebbles, they lay motionless, being knocked out cold.

Roxanne gleamed in relief, "Minion!" she yelled out with a smile as the ape suit jumped from the hover bike and stared down at Roxanne hanging from the building. The brainbot who had lead Minion to Roxanne floated down toward her and started nudging at her side playfully. Roxanne smiled and giggled, but then the robot started nibbling at the ropes.

"No! Bad boy!" Both Minion and Roxanne screamed, Minion quickly pulling at Roxanne's rope and bringing her to safety before the dimwitted robot tried to nibble again.

Once she was free and had her two feet on the roof Roxanne beamed with the biggest smile and jumped on Minion throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you Minion!" She celebrated. Minion returned the hug then promptly pulled away remembering that Megamind was still in danger.

"Roxanne… Megamind is…" Minion began but Roxanne cut him off, "I know I heard him on the walkie. Come on let's go. We have to find him, and Metro Man's parents."

Roxanne jumped onto the bike first, Minion taking position behind her as he powered up the hover bike and flew into the sky, but first he ordered the nibbling brainbot to use the rope that was around Roxanne to tie up both knocked out criminals. They would be taken care of later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megamind gave himself a headache attempting to think of different ways to try and escape, but eventually, he realised that this time there was no escape. He couldn't find any escape routes when the black sedan had pulled up outside the twenty storey building, or when he was taken up the elevator, or as he was tied up and hung from the edge of the building. Now as he hung there, so close to plummeting to his death, he accepted he was rightly trapped with no where to go.

The two guards laughed to themselves tormenting Megamind by kicking at his rope making his body scatter against the bricks of the building. Alan didn't see the humor in the situation but he stayed back, his arms crossed trying to remain oblivious to the men's taunting. Megamind has been so stubborn and unreasonable about the situation and really, this wasn't Alan's fault was it? He tried to warn Megamind about going inside the Metro King's hideout. Granted he knew they were waiting for him, but still. The blue guy never listened.

As much as Alan tried to justify it in his head, he still felt down right bad and guilty. He wasn't cut out for this. He thought he was, tried to convince himself that all his life everyone treated him like dirt and this was his way of getting revenge, but he didn't have it inside of him to be cruel and careless. Megamind was self obsessed and Alan knew once he told Megamind where the King's hideout was and he was no longer of use he would have been chucked onto the sidewalk faster than Metro Man could fly, but Megamind had saved Alan's life. He had jumped into the back seat to help him and held onto him when the car went into super fast mode. No one had ever protected Alan like that in his life, and he never should have believed Lilit when she promised Alan she would not harm Megamind. He just wanted to use Megamind's phone to tell her about Metro Man, but then it turned into him agreeing to hand over the blue alien. She warned him a showdown was coming and he had to choose a side. And oh god, he chose wrong. This was not right.

"Hey guys, lay off the guy alright." Alan finally spoke up. The two crooks turned glaring down at Alan.

"Why, don't like us being mean to your boyfriend." One mocked.

"No, it's just not necessary." Alan shot back, thinking it wise not make any snide comments in retort incase the words turned into fists. He wasn't afraid of these guys, he had been punched a lot in his life, too much, but he remembered how much being punched hurt and decided to play it safe.

"Doesn't matter anyway." The other crook scoffed, "Blue here wont last the night."

Alan cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Lilit's orders. We are dropping him the moment Metro Mouse surrenders. We only need the girl and the parents, don't want this guy ruining her plans."

Alan gasped and the two crooks returned to taunting Megamind.

Alan's heart started pumping roughly in his chest. If a showdown was coming Megamind might not stand a chance. He knew what Lilit was planning, he had been part of that plan. But what started off back in the prison as a way to get into Lilit's favour by following Megamind had turned completely sour. No. Lilit was wrong. He was not like them. And he had to do something.

Reaching at his back and moving his hand below his shirt Alan pulled out Megamind's dehydration gun. He had nabbed it when Megamind dropped it in the Metro King's hideout. He was so glad now that he did.

"Hey!" Alan yelled, the two crooks turning to see the gun powering up in his hands. Gasping in shock, one dropping his walkie, and the other his knife, Alan let off two shots dehydrating both of them into tiny little cubes.

Megamind wriggled looking up wondering why the taunting had ceased, "Hey, what's going on?" Hearing Megamind Alan poked his head over the side of the building.

"Megamind. I am so sorry man. I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't know she was going to kill you."

Hearing the walkie talkie and Lilit's voice "Or Metro City's new hero…" Alan quickly grabbed the device and called down to Megamind, "Say something so they don't get suspicious" and pressed his finger on the talk button.

Megamind however did not hear a word Alan said, "Alan would you please shut up; I'm hanging from a building here!" nor did he realise that Alan had taken out the two crooks holding him hostage assuming Alan was still attempting a half hearted apology for being a traitor.

"That was… ok, hope that worked." Alan mumbled and began pulling at Megamind's rope.

"What are you doing?" Megamind shouted.

"Saving your blue butt!" Alan responded struggling to pull Megamind up to the roof, using the ledge as leverage and pushing his legs as hard as he could manage. Eventually Megamind was pulled high enough so Alan could reach down and grab the leather suit at his shoulders and dragged him completely to safety.

Once Megamind was free he smiled, holding back the urge to punch Alan straight in the nose. Looking to the ground he saw two glowing cubes, no big guess who they were. Those two brick heads deserve to be cubes.

Alan handed Megamind his phone and his dehydration gun, a sheepish smile on his face.

"These are yours, I'm sorry I took them."

Megamind took his belonging without uttering word looking at Alan with the urge to walk away and never speak to him ever again. But Megamind was better than that, he was the hero now and he had to act like one, "Apology accepted" he uttered which was followed briskly by, "But ever do that again I swear I will not be so fantastically forgiving."

Strapping his dehydration gun to the empty holster at the side of his belt Megamind brushed himself down and looked at Alan with a burning in his eyes. The internal blaze in his stomach pumped him for the imminent battle… and he was ready. Fixing his eyes on Alan he asked, "Now, tell me everything you know about Lilit" his genius ready to concoct a plan to take her out.


End file.
